


孤独的幸存者

by silkystanling



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 50,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkystanling/pseuds/silkystanling
Summary: 所有人都知道Tony Stark曾在中东被绑架过，并在那儿造出了他第一套装甲，可没有人知道他真正失去了什么。





	1. 1

孤独的幸存者

所有人都知道Tony Stark曾在中东被绑架过，并在那儿造出了他第一套装甲，可没有人知道他真正失去了什么。

第一章

Steve Rogers终于得到许可离开了康复中心。

应Agent Coulson邀请，他第一次来到了神盾局总部所在的三曲翼大厦。

纽约清晨的天空在海风的清理下蓝的透明，Steve把他的机车停在岗哨外接受安检，视线从不远处宏伟高大的建筑身上慢慢上升，最后飘到了湛蓝的天空中。

被撕扯四散的云朵轻轻的荡，而海水反射着阵阵磷光。

或许世界上真的有东西是永恒不变的，遥远的天注视着沉默的海， 它们和Steve记忆中的没有丝毫不同。如果它们有思想和记忆，它们会记得如今站在这里的男人曾经的样子吗？它们会知道他是七十年前的那个人吗？

Steve接过探员递给他的通行证，跟着Coulson探员一起穿过水上长桥走向大厦本部。

在进入大厦前他最后看了一眼即将被大楼阴影吞噬的天空，却仿佛看到了一个金红色的影子一闪而过消失在了大厦的上方。

“队长？”Coulson跟着往他看的方向张望，可他什么也没看到。

“发生什么了，你还好吗？”Coulson问，语气和蔼关怀并饱含尊敬，一只手抱着他的灵体——那是一只拥有棕红色皮毛的小熊猫，比起真正的小熊猫要略小一些。

此刻她长长的爪子轻柔的按在Coulson的手腕上，和她的本体一起，用小小的黑色眼睛温柔而担忧的注视着Steve。

人类的灵体是无法与他人说话的，每个人可以在自己的意念里和自己的灵体交谈，可如果灵体发出真正的声音，在任何人的耳朵里都只不过是这种动物本该发出的叫声而已。

Steve回过神摇了摇头。

“不，可能是我看错了。我们走吧。”他说。

即便已经从冰里苏醒接近半年，Steve依旧没法习惯身边的人像Coulson这样过度小心的对待，好像他是一个从土里挖出来的古董，脆弱又昂贵。每每接触到他们好奇又激动的眼神，Steve都无法控制自己内心涌出的无力愤怒。

可他们都是好意，Steve必须控制住自己。血清带来的结果不都是好的，你有了四倍的力量和体力，那你也得忍受超越原本的焦虑和脾气。

 

Nick Fury已经在办公室等候多时了。

Steve在他的指示下拉开办公桌前的滑椅坐了进去，Fury盯着他，打量他，用他完好的那只眼睛。而他的灵体——一只目光警惕的巨大乌鸦则飞过房间落在了角落的一棵一人多高的枯木立架之上，她收起了翅膀开始整理自己乌黑油亮的羽毛， Steve很好奇有着这么扎眼巨大灵体，Fury到底是怎么才能成功完成间谍工作的……

Nick Fury注意到了他的走神，故意大声咳嗽了一声。

Steve把自己的视线拉回来，注意到了Nick面前的桌上放着一个鼓鼓囊囊的牛皮纸袋，他猜测那多半是自己的资料。

刚醒来的时候他还不能很好的控制自己的身体，在床上躺了大概一周左右才能坐起来在房间里勉强走走。康复中心的医生甚至以为他的大脑在长期的冰冻伤害下已经无法正常控制四肢了，他们尽量用不那么悲观的语气这么告诉Steve，希望他能接受现实。

但他们错了，显然血清的力量神奇非凡，在医生的判决下来后的几个月里Steve迅速的恢复着，而如今他的体能已经完全恢复到掉进海水前的全胜时期了。

可Steve总觉得自己怪怪的，他也说不清楚。

不过他也没法断定，曾经的他体弱多病，不知道什么时候就会因为疾病而死去。那时候的他和所有人一样都还是有灵体的，Steve现在还记得，那是一只在他十岁时出现的一直陪伴着他的雌性北极狼。

多少次Steve被疾病折磨的痛苦不堪时，他的白狼总会低下头轻轻舔他的脸然后躺在他的身边。Steve永远忘不了她，他记得自己把脸埋进她丰厚的皮毛时的触感，记得她沉着的叫声，她的气息和心跳，还有她永远那么温暖的体温。

如果知道注射了血清后灵体会消失，Steve不知道自己还会不会做出那样的选择。或许还是会的，毕竟参加军队保护他人是他一生的梦想。他的灵体会支持他的，Steve很清楚，灵体是人类灵魂的碎片，他们是最贴近彼此的存在，在没有人比他们更了解对方了。

可了解也代表着分离时更深重的痛，他的狼消失了。在他走下注射机器的那一瞬间忽然冷的厉害，就像整个人被猛地扔到了冰池子里，又像是他的五脏六腑都就此变成了冰。他的皮肤滚烫，可心脏就像是被什么刨去了一部分，他的狼不见了，他的灵体、半身、灵魂碎片就此离他而去。

博士或许可以帮他找回他的狼，可随后忽如其来的枪杀不仅带走了Steve的又一个朋友，同时也抹杀了他的灵体回来的机会。

从此后，Steve不得不忍受着永恒的失落，不得不接受自己灵魂的缺失和空白。

掉进大海被冰冻了数十年，Steve在昏迷中也并没有觉得更冷，没有什么比灵魂撕裂的剧痛更难忍受了，最起码他是这么觉得的。实质上Steve还有些庆幸，如果他的灵体不是忽然消失的，而是逐渐的被剥离撕扯开他的身边，被强制中断了和他之间的联系，那他此刻所感受到的恐怕就不只是寒冷和失落而是比这更残酷千万倍的无限折磨。哪怕是想象，Steve都为此感到沉重的恐惧。

或许正是因为他的灵魂已经和普通人不同，Steve并没有过多的在意自他醒来后内心中所感受到的奇怪焦虑。不过要么是长期冰冻已经麻木了他的感官，要么是他已经开始逐渐习惯：自从他苏醒过来，曾经那些折磨着他的缺失和刺骨寒冷居然神奇的衰退了。

是的，他依旧觉得彷徨不安，身体里也依旧有冰冷的寒意透出。可那再不像几十年前那么严重了，Steve敢说，如果他足够专注于任务或别的什么值得他凝神的东西，他甚至能忽略到这些曾经给他带来难捱困扰的痛苦。

要么就是神盾局在给他解冻时曾经做过什么？他也问过医生。可得到的回答是他们根本没对此做过任何事，实际上Steve刚从冰里出来时生命体征极其微弱，在急救过程中甚至有几分钟中断了心跳和呼吸。所有的医护人员都以为Steve已经死去了，就在他们决定放弃的时候Steve的心跳和呼吸又奇迹般的恢复了。

没有人知道这是怎么回事，考虑到Steve体内特殊的血清，他们也只能认为这都是血清的功效了。

 

Nick Fury敲了敲桌子，揶揄着Steve的走神：“嘿，兄弟，你还在这儿吗？”

Steve抓住自己随处乱飘的注意力让它回来，不知道为什么，他今天格外的心神不宁。

定了定神，他拿起了桌上的牛皮袋打开，里面果不其然正放着他当年的身份信息和部队证件。

Steve从里面拿出了自己的档案，神盾局在他被发现后重新修改了其中的内容。很显然，他现在已经不是“失踪/判定死亡”了。

“这是什么意思？”Steve把纸塞回了袋子里，和独眼局长对视。

“这的意思是如果你还愿意为人民付出，神盾局希望你能够加入我们，继续为保护这个国家效力。”Nick双手按在桌面上向着Steve压近：“我们将会帮你安排好新的身份信息，保留你原先的职位，给你发套房子，这几十年的工资也当做你一直在职补给你。当然，如果你真的需要，我们每两周还有一次员工联谊。”

Steve猛地扭开了头让自己冷静，免得一拳盖到他脸上去。

“没有必要，谢谢。”他冷硬的说，越来越觉得自己根本没法适应现在社会的人际交往了。

Fury哼哼了一声，问道：“我猜你不需要的是联谊？那么入职邀请呢？怎么样，你接受吗？”

Steve沉默了一会儿，他的视线穿过Fury望向他身后落地窗外的广阔城市。数百万人在那里生活着，他们会知道这里在发生什么吗？他们会知道一个几十年前的人重新活了过来走在他们身边吗？

他们不会知道，或许也并不在乎。

Steve也不知道。

“我会考虑的。”他回答，并站起了身，他预备回去了，回那间同样也是神盾分配给他的狭小公寓。

Fury看起来对他的回答毫不意外，在Steve即将走到门边时Fury叫住了他：“等等，”他说着从文件袋里倒出了一把钥匙走过来递给了Steve：“就算在考虑期我也愿意为二战英雄开个后门。”Fury说着从口袋里找了张小卡片出来。

Steve接过钥匙和卡片，只见卡片上写着一行地址。

他扬了扬眉：“我需要付多少租金？”

Fury叹了口气：“你必须得这样对吧？”

Steve笑了。

 

 

两人结伴走出了办公室，Fury向Steve介绍着神盾的内部情况。

“这个世界改变了很多，Cap。”Fury这样对Steve说：“它已经和你的年代完全不一样了。”

Steve对此不置可否，可却在两人走到一个走廊的拐角前忽然停住了脚步。

Fury回头看他，却发现Steve脸上的表情完全变了，他原本因新环境而露出的好奇消失了，取而代之的是由深切的渴望和难以掩饰的抗拒混合而成的诡异表情。

他的脚钉在原地，双拳紧握咬牙切齿，眼睛死死的盯着不远处的拐角，好像正在耗费巨大的力气控制自己不向那儿飞奔过去。

“你还好吗？”Fury向他迈步，却听到拐角那儿传出了说话声。

下一个瞬间，说话的人现出了真身。

Tony Stark和黑寡妇拐进了走廊。

实际上很难说那个叫交谈，明确来说那纯粹是Stark单方面的在向Natasha抱怨和唠叨。

注意到面前有人，Stark总算是住了嘴。

Fury注意到就算是一向冷静沉着的黑寡妇也忍不住为此松了口气，坦白说Fury能够理解她，Stark的嘴炮功力着实惊人。

“哇哦哇哦，”Stark摘下了他茶灰色的墨镜，棕色的眸子里浮现出惊讶和嘲讽：“看看这是谁，Nick Fury！等一等，你不是‘正在巴西出差’吗？哦我懂了，还是神盾终于成功搞出克隆人了？”说着，他左肩立着的金红色的金丝雀也跟着飞了起来，张牙舞爪的在Fury面前炫技般的晃了一圈，直到Fury的灵体乌鸦忍不住从一旁的柜子上飞下来警告它，它才悠然摆着翅膀一溜烟窜回到了Stark的肩膀上。

Fury真的想不出他坚持在室内也一定要带着墨镜的理由，同时对其毫无杀伤力的讽刺全不理会。Stark脾气坏的时候就像是只张牙舞爪的小猫，你越搭理他越来劲。

更何况他本来就没想过Romanoff能成功把他劝回去，只不过你必须得在Stark到处乱晃时找个人看住他，不然天知道他会做出什么事来。

“Stark，你知道顾问的意思就是如果我们有需求我们就会找你，如果我们不找你，就代表我们暂时不需要你的帮助。我说的够明白了吗？”

Tony Stark伸出手指比了个1在耳边打圈圈：“嘘，我好像听到了一只小鸟在我耳边叽叽喳喳的叫，可它好像忘记了我根本就还没答应顾问这个职务，所以你还不是我的上司，你没法命令我能去哪儿不能去哪儿。”

Fury觉得自己的脑袋隐隐作痛：“所以你今天来干嘛的？”

Tony正要说话，一只纯黑色的豹子撞了撞他的膝弯，贴着他的大腿绕了过去。他扭头看向靠着走廊墙壁抱着双手一副看好戏表情的黑寡妇，震惊的质问道:“你刚刚是在让你的灵体警告我吗？”

Natasha挑了挑眉，甚至向他露出了一个迷人的浅笑。

乘着Stark在向Natasha发火，Steve靠近了Fury问道：“这是谁？”

自从Tony出现，Steve的目光就没法从他身上挪开  
。  
就在刚才Stark即将走出那个拐角的时候，Steve忽然感受到一股前所未有的冲动。那感觉奇妙极了，就像他身体里有一个意识正呼唤着，渴求着，尖叫着要扑向即将出现的那个人。

冲动来的如此猛烈，Steve从未对任何人任何事物有过如此疯狂的渴望，以至于他在一瞬间几乎无法压制自己的身体。

可太奇怪了，伴随着渴求出现的同时还有自心头浮现而出的剧烈震动。Steve倒是曾经经历过这个，在他坠落向海洋的一瞬间也曾经有过，那是人最本质的对于危险的恐惧。意识到这点，Steve立刻警觉。

Stark和黑寡妇出现后Steve察觉到引起他古怪感觉的人不是那位身穿黑色特工服的红发女性，于是从Stark一张口，他就一直紧紧的盯着他试图找出引发他异常感官的不妥之处。

可没有，这位Stark先生一身漂亮的深蓝色休闲西服，头发用发胶抹的整整齐齐。他摘下墨镜露出了眼睛，是棕褐色的，像是散发着醇香气息的橡木。Steve的视线在他唇边的小胡子上流连，无法自控的，他觉得那也很好看。

Stark在说话，而Steve则开始觉得渴。他试图强迫自己挪开视线，可他没办法，没办法控制自己依旧在盯着他。

“好了！”Fury觉得自己有必要制止目前混乱的情况了，Stark再不住嘴只怕Natasha就快要动手了，而他身边的美国队长则一直盯着Stark瞧个没完，甚至连和他说话的声音都在发抖了。

操他娘的到底怎么回事？Nick Fury从未这么迷茫过。可他还是振作了起来试图掌控局面：“队长，这是Tony Stark,Howard Stark的独子。据我所知你和他的父亲似乎还是旧识。”

“我认识Howard。”Steve喃喃的说。

“那么你是哪位？”Tony气势汹汹的转过头把矛头转向了无辜的Steve：“你认识我爸？我可从没见过你，你才多大？25？26？”

Steve的下巴线条崩紧了。

“24。”他冷冰冰的回答。

Stark噗的一下笑出了声：“一个24的毛头小子认识我爸。”

Fury阻止了他接下来的话：“Stark，这个毛头小子就是曾经的美国队长，Steve Rogers，第一个超级士兵，二战时期的伟大英雄。”

Steve一向不喜欢人们这么形容他，总让他觉得尴尬。可在这时候，在Stark面前，Steve听着Fury这么洋洋洒洒的称赞忽然间不知怎么的不仅不觉得尴尬，反而有些愉快。同时他紧紧盯着Stark，希望从他脸上能看到些不一样的神采。

Stark脸上的笑容忽然消失了。

“是你啊。”他说。黑洞洞的视线凝聚在Steve的身上，Steve心中原先的些微的喜悦一瞬间崩塌，他不自觉的咽了咽口水。

“我知道了，你就是那个超级士兵。”Stark说，握着墨镜在自己手心敲了敲并向着Steve步步逼近。

他越靠近，Steve心中对他的渴望和伴随而来的恐惧抗拒就越严重，它们纠结缠绕，最后凝结成了一捆布满尖刺的藤蔓紧紧缠住了他的心脏。Steve忍不住迎了上去，面对Tony Stark面无表情审视的眼，一时间不知道自己是想搂住他还是推开他。

“你和那些照片里看起来一点也不像，你知道吗？”Tony站的和他极近，看了他半天后说道：“所以是神盾把你钓上来的？你醒过来多久了？几年？老家伙身材维持的不错啊。新时代有趣吗？你们那会儿夜生活只怕没有现在这么丰富吧。”

Steve忽然醒过神，他一把推开Tony。

久违的怒气席卷而上，Steve觉得自己的脑子嗡嗡直响，痛得几乎要炸开：“不关你的事。”他恶狠狠的瞪回去，不明白就这么个尖酸刻薄的花花公子到底用什么法子勾动自己的情绪，可他此刻只觉得愤怒和抗拒。

那股渴望依旧还在，可Steve选择压制住它。他觉得自己一定是哪里出问题了，但无论是什么问题也一定和面前这个男人无关。


	2. 第二章

“Tony？”

Pepper忍不住第三次开口打断Tony的走神，她的灵体——一只小巧可爱的紫貂，此刻也伸长了脖子和他一起好奇的望向他半身的老板。

“哈？”Tony捏着酒杯望向她，猛然间被叫醒，脸上迷茫混杂着惊讶，一副受到惊吓的样子。

“你的杯子已经空了很久了。”Pepper提醒他：“你在喝空气。”

Tony低头看了看手上的水晶杯，果不其然里面早已空空如也。

他把杯子放回桌上，疲惫的揉了揉脸，闭着眼睛从嗓子里发出一声疲累的呻吟。

“怎么了？”Pepper担心的按着他的肩膀问。

Tony保持着把脸埋在手掌里的姿势沉默了一会儿，说道：“Pepper，我今天看到他了。”

“谁？”

“Steven Rogers。”

“…我，我不明白你的意思…….”Pepper没在记忆里找到叫这个名字的人，更别提什么能让Tony表现得这么抗拒的人物了。

“Steven Rogers。”Tony咬牙切齿的重复，拍了拍手掌让Jarvis投下美国队长的全息海报：“也就是我们伟大的美国队长。”

“什么？”Pepper以为自己理解错了：“他不是已经、已经死了吗？”

“很显然没有，很显然他是被冻在了北极的什么冰块里又被Nick Fury那混蛋给捞上来了。”

“哦！”Pepper惊讶的睁大了眼。

“这可真是新鲜。”她说。

“嗯哼。”Tony哼哼。

Pepper咬着嘴唇想，那就难怪了。

“你才Howard最自豪的造物。”Pepper抚摸着Tony的肩膀轻轻说道：“你知道的，不是吗？”

Tony胡乱的点着头，他睁开眼睛注视着Pepper，从那双眸中浮现出的是紧张和焦躁：“我不明白。”他摊开双手站了起来，在客厅里心烦意乱的来回走动：“你不知道，他看起来就像是一个发光体，他亮的吓人。有一个声音在我脑子里响个没完，那太奇怪了，我根本就不知道他就是那个Rogers的时候就想对着他大喊，我想让他看着我，让他听到我。你懂吗？他身上有什么东西在呼喊着我，我能听到，天哪，那太清楚了，响亮、混杂、急躁的刷刷声。他在喊我，而我在回应他，可他听不见，他什么都听不见。”

他不停的在说着，声音时而微如蚊呐，时而大声呼喊，而Pepper只能感觉到他迫切的在试图表达着什么真正让他困扰的东西，可却不能理会他的意思。

“什么意思？Tony、Tony！”

Tony甚至没注意到她在喊，继续胡乱的呼喊着：“Fury说‘这是美国队长’，怎么可能？一个死人竟然复活了。他那么看着我，指望我说什么？”

Pepper忍不住站了起来，她的灵体也跟着跳下了沙发围着她的脚绕了一圈。她从未见过这么焦躁的Tony，就算在他状态最差的时候也没有。

“为什么他现在醒来了？为什么他现在出现了？该死的混蛋，我需要他的时候他在哪里！”

Tony越说越是暴躁，他抱着胳膊在茶几旁走来走去。说到最后甚至抄起了桌上的酒杯朝着墙壁砸了过去。

脆弱的晶体砸在墙壁上摔的粉碎，Tony急促的呼吸着死死盯着散落一地的透明碎块，闪烁的荧光几乎要刺痛他。

伴随着紫貂受到惊吓发出的尖叫，Pepper深吸一口气喝道：“Tony！”

像是被她这一声唤回了魂，Tony猛地醒过神来。

“哦天哪。”他慌张的看着自己的双手，视线在它和地上的碎片间来回，撑着他发怒的力气忽然间消失殆尽，他的胸口忽然间传来一阵刺骨的冰冷，冷的如同一把尖刀捅进了他的心脏。

他的腿没了支撑的力气，无法控制的，他让自己摔进沙发里，恐惧窒息般剧烈的喘息着。

Pepper担心的靠近他，倒了杯温水凑到他唇边让他喝下。

Tony深深呼吸，感受自己剧烈跳动的心跳慢慢平复。

“我一定是焦虑又犯了。”他说，勉强自己喝了几口水，即使那本该温柔的液体滑过他喉咙的时候如同针扎一样刺痛。

“我很抱歉，吓到你了？”他问Pepper。

Pepper松了口气：“呼，没有。但我很担心你。”

“这是，这是正常的。创伤后遗症，你知道的。我只是没想到它会突然发作，而且这么严重。”

Pepper让他把一杯水喝完，这才说道：“我会安排下周的体检，当天的工作安排都已经延后了。”

Tony后仰着脑袋，将滚烫疼痛的后脑紧紧压向柔软的沙发背。

“那个盾牌。”

“什么盾牌？”

“我爸做给美国队长的那面盾牌，你帮我安排一下让神盾交给Rogers。”

Pepper看着他欲言又止，最后还是点头了：“我会安排的。”

她把笔记本塞回包里抱进怀，伸手让自己的灵体跳上来爬上肩膀，抚摸着他顺滑的皮毛，Pepper站起身向着Tony叹了口气：“我得回去了，你一个人行吗？”

Tony维持着躺坐的姿势向着她点了点头，挤出了一个笑容：“你回去吧，正好我还有些东西要修。”

Pepper犹豫了一会儿。

Tony见状催促她：“快走吧，明天不许迟到。”

Pepper忍不住笑了：“这话你得说给自己。”

目送Pepper离开，Tony让自己向着沙发深处埋进了几分。而整个大宅里寂静无声，只有他轻轻的呼吸声还在继续着。  
空洞的如同他的心。

 

 

半个城市之外，Steve拿着自己仅有的一小包行李踏进了神盾新安排给他的公寓。

或许是考虑到他还不能接受大变样的城市，Fury租给他的单间位于一个非常安静的街区深处的一座十五层高的公寓楼里。

Steve花了一天的时间收拾屋子，给自己买了床被枕头和毛巾。现代的冰箱比他那会儿可大的多了，Steve买了些冰冻的火鸡肉和芝士塞了进去，如果可以，他还是倾向于在家里吃饭。

早上五点，Steve准时下楼跑步，预备回家后再简单的吃个三明治当做早饭。

他跑了大概一个半钟头，回到公寓的时候已经有许多人醒来准备出门上班了。

Steve和他们和他们的灵体擦肩而过上了楼，打开门时却发现门并没有被锁上而是虚掩着。Steve心头微微抽紧，轻轻的握住把手贴着墙壁把门一点点推开。

屋子里很安静，他原以为会出现的对峙并没有出现。

“我没想到你还很有艺术天赋。”

一个女人的声音从客厅处传来。

Steve认得这个声音，他深吸了口气转手带上了门。

“神盾的人都是这么做事的吗？”Steve走近这个出现在他家中的不速之客——Natasha Romanoff探员，从她手里抽出他的素描本扔到一旁的餐桌上。

“我只是很好奇。” Romanoff拖着调子朝他露出了一个神秘而妩媚的微笑，而她的灵体，那只体态矫健而柔美的黑豹正趴在沙发边上，它将自己的脑袋搭在爪子上，眯着眼睛似乎正在打瞌睡。

“但为什么是Stark？”她的主人看起来可一点没有她灵体的倦怠，说着，Natasha向着桌上已经合起来的素描本挑了挑眉。

Steve跟着她向着自己的作品扫了一眼，背着手严厉的说道：“我认为这和你没有关系，Romanoff女士。”

“好吧。”Natasha从沙发上缓缓站起，一边从身旁拿起一个巨大的柔软布包，里面像是放着什么大而窄的物件。

她平举着那个包递给Steve：“这是你的。”

Steve似乎察觉到了什么，他看了Natasha一眼接过了包并扯松了捆带。盾牌坚硬而光滑的表面露出了真容，Steve把它取了出来挂在胳膊上。

熟悉的重量和温度一如当年，Steve握住背带控制着自己微微的颤抖：“它和我一起掉进海里的，我还以为它被海水刮走了。”

“是的。”Romanoff颔首：“但有人找到了它，并委托我们把它还给你。”

Steve紧紧按住盾牌圆润的边缘，闻言心中一动，问道：“是谁让你们把它给我的？”

黑寡妇伸出手指在唇边轻轻一点，朝他明媚一笑：“这是个秘密。”


	3. 第三章

第三章

 

Steve被噩梦围绕着。

他在接近海面，警报鸣叫着，而海浪越来越近。

汹涌的海水涌入机舱，他紧紧抓住栏杆，却被咆哮而来的冲击力摔飞出去撞在机顶上。

钢铁机器吱呀呻吟着缓缓沉没，Steve抓着墙壁的缝隙试图爬出去，苦涩而冰冷的海水灌入喉咙，而他已经无法睁开眼睛了。

他在水里挣扎，四面八方都是漆黑的水。

海水冷的如同尖刀，力气逐渐流失，Steve抬起头勉强睁开眼睛，看到飞行器甲板外隐约可见的海面越来越远，越来越远。

他终于放弃，绝望的吐出最后的空气。

而这时在他身侧漆黑深邃的空间里，Steve却仿佛听到了模糊的喊叫声——

“……大药物！”

“没有起色……”

“……再试一次，这次用……”

他试图听清他们在说什么，可他无论怎么努力也无法听清，声音过于细碎和遥远，就好像有人隔着墙壁在与他交谈。

他的心跳越来越慢，越来越慢，像是有只无形的手攥紧了它慢慢挤压出他生存的最后希望。

他想要活下去，Steve痛苦的对抗死亡的镰刀，他想活着。

恍惚之间，一点微弱的荧光自远方微微亮起。它一闪一烁的，像是什么东西在摆动着翅膀。像是萤火，又像是烛光。微弱如星火，可又温暖的像是太阳。

Steve努力的伸出手，他不知道那是不是自己濒死的幻觉，可他太冷了，而那火光在无私的散发出醉人的温暖。他伸出手，张开五指努力的试探着，一点点的……

终于，他抓住了，那是——

 

Steve猛地从床上坐了起来，他剧烈的呼吸着身上满是汗水甚至浸透了毯子。

他甩开湿哒哒的薄毯下了床，膝盖一软险些跪倒在地上。

扶着床头柜休息了一会儿，Steve找回了力气。他深吸了口气脱下已经湿漉漉的背心把它揉成一团扔回床上，从衣柜里找了件干净的衬衫进了浴室。

冲了个冷水澡，Steve总算是清醒了一些。

给自己倒了杯咖啡，他看了看时间。

现在是凌晨两点半，离天亮还早得很。

可他已经睡不着了，看着窗外安静的街道，Steve忽然很想出去跑跑步。

也不会打扰到谁。

他想着，换上了鞋打开门。

 

这是个梦。

Tony对自己说，紧接着他被按着后颈压进水里。

水不冷，甚至有些热。近乎粘稠的液体涌入他的鼻管带来酸涩和疼痛，他双手被强制背在身后无法动弹。

挣扎着，他摇晃着脑袋试图摆脱控制。可任何努力都是徒劳的，他挣扎的越厉害呛水就越严重。

就在他以为自己就要窒息的那一瞬间，压在他脖颈上的手终于松开了。

Tony猛地抬起头离开水面，香甜的氧气重新进入了肺部。他大口大口的喘息着，鼻腔里酸的厉害。

可这还没完。

Tony记得这个，更可怕的还在后面。

他听到他们在笑，粗粝的嗓音带来无尽的噩梦。

他们拔下了电池的接口。

弹片脱离磁铁的下一秒就开始向心脏进发，疼痛让他发出了自己都无法想象的尖叫，但很快他就连叫的力气都没有了。

疼痛，只是疼痛。

他们在他闭嘴后不久重新接上了电源，磁铁开始运作，痛楚缓缓的减轻了。

Tony闭上眼睛咬着牙对自己说醒醒！醒醒！

可他没能醒来，电源再一次被切断了。

他重新尖叫起来，他叫的那么大声，以至于自己的眼前都开始阵阵发黑。

他能清晰的感受到什么东西正从他身体里逐渐流失，伴随着他的生命一起，他不想死，他不想死。他越来越冷，而痛苦如影随形，Tony咬紧了牙关——  
我想活着！

下一瞬间，空洞轰然降临，Tony猛地摔下了床在地毯上翻了个滚。

他十指痉挛死死的抓着毯子的绒毛，眼睛无知觉的投射在卧室的一角。足足有十多分钟，Tony才意识到自己醒过来了。

他紧绷的肌肉瞬间放松，疲惫重新席卷了他的每一寸皮肤。

翻过身他仰面躺在地上，又因为胸口反应堆的压迫不得不侧躺。他的手指无意识的按在胸口那块嗡嗡作响的小小金属上，它在夜里也发着光照亮了面前  
的一小块地板。

Tony盘坐起身，他挠了挠一头乱发。窗边的悬浮灯显示现在还是凌晨，可他的睡意已经荡然无存了。

 

一个半小时后Steve结束了他提前进行的晨跑，看了看手表，四点十分。

他撑着膝盖休息了一会儿，还有接近一个小时才会天亮，Steve准备放慢脚步慢跑回去。这样快到公寓时附近的超市就差不多开门了， 正好可以买一些吃的补充库存。

他减慢步调沿着小路慢慢跑，沿途的一切都是白天没有的寂静安宁。

大概跑了半小时，Steve经过一个已经几乎撤空的街区。他四顾观望着，纽约不是每一个角落都如同曼哈顿一样繁华。

贫穷、饥饿、暴力，Steve醒来后看到了许多他原以为已经缓解的艰苦和冲突。

他停下了小跑，慢慢的在街区里穿行而过。

道路两边的屋子已经近乎破落，黑洞洞的窗户玻璃已经消失不见，只能看到破败的内部剥落的墙面。

但也有些屋子还住着人，Steve可以看到。它们门口还有显然是不久前扔出来的垃圾袋，门紧紧的锁着，栅栏顶上镶着钉子。

Steve停住了脚步。

他抽了抽鼻子，有烟。

不对，他循着气味找去，烟味越来越浓。不是有人在抽烟，而像是什么东西被烧着了……

拐过一间屋子后院茂盛的树木丛，Steve从杂草堆里挤出身，立刻注意到一间像是已经破败无主的三层小屋里正一股股的冒出灰黑难闻的烟雾来。

他捂住鼻子靠近，附近的几户住家都已经搬离了，他没法知道这家人的实际情况。

里面还有人吗？

Steve摸了摸口袋，他没带手机。

小屋二楼的一间窗户里已经开始冒出火光了，Steve转身向着来路跑去，他一间间敲响了还有人住着的屋子大门，大部分人都听到了，可他们都没理他。

第四户人家终于开门了，主人是一个面貌憔悴头发肮脏的女人，幼小的金毛犬贴着她的小腿，而她下拉着眼角防备的盯着Steve。

“你有何贵干啊？”她问，手里紧紧地攥着一根棒球棍。

Steve尽量让自己看起来真诚无害：“女士，你们后排有间房子好像着火了，您能打个电话给911吗？拜托了！”

那女人闻言也是一惊。

“着火了？”她拉了拉衣服的前襟，想了想。

“你等着。”她说，把门重新关上把Steve关在了门外。

Steve靠着四倍于常人的听力感受到她和她的灵体小狗穿过嘎吱作响的地板走向二楼，脚步在靠近后窗的位置停留了一会儿，又急促的踩着楼梯下了楼。  
房门再一次被打开，那女人手上的棒球棒不见了，转而握着的是一只已经很旧的手机。

她的几个孩子也被吵醒跟着挤到了门口，两个女孩和一个男孩儿，他们各自抱着一只小猫，三个孩子看起来都不到10岁。

女人把他们赶回去，锁上门一边打电话一边和Steve一起急匆匆的向着着火的房子赶去，幼犬寸步不离快速的迈着步子跟着他的主人。

“请你们一定要赶紧过来，”女人慌张的对着电话那头的接线员恳求着：“这里该死的都是树和草还有垃圾，我们的房子都会烧起来的！”小狗也跟着急的汪汪直叫。

Steve听她仔细的向对方说明了地址，那间屋子的窗户里火光越来越亮，浓烟也开始一股一股的冒出来。

“女士，你知道这间屋子里还有人在吗？”Steve确认道。

“没有了，”女人吸了吸鼻子有些恐惧的抱起了小金毛：“没有，他们家破产了，女的带着孩子跑了，丈夫也应该已经走了。”

Steve松了口气。

为避免救火车来的不够及时牵连到自己，女人转身回了自己的房子准备收拾东西和孩子一起出来避险。Steve一户户的敲响了附近的人家的门说明了情况，在逐渐意识到发生了什么后许多人都相信了他带着家人跑了出来。

大家带着水盆和水桶试图救火，可没人敢进屋子里，害怕被困在里面出不来。于是他们只能把水泼在屋子的附近，试图在已经开始熊熊燃烧起来的屋子倒塌之前浇湿附近的树木和土地让它不至于牵连到整个街区。

Steve本来是打算用防火栓救火的，可却被告知那玩意儿已经坏了太久，没人确定它还能不能用了。

无奈之下，Steve只能尽量帮助他们自救，同时期望灭火车能尽快到来。

众人吵吵嚷嚷，Steve提着水桶往大厅也已经开始燃烧的屋子里泼水，却忽然听到了什么人粗哑而绝望的呼救声。

伴随着咳嗽，一个男人在喊着：“帮帮我，救命！”

Steve抬头看了看已经整栋燃烧起来的房子，猛地一个激灵——

里面有人！

他跑向正在空地上观望的那个打电话的女人：“消防什么时候来？”

“还有十几分钟吧，”女人不确定的说：“或许二十分钟？”

来不及了，Steve一咬牙，抢过旁边一个男人提着的水桶把自己淋了个湿透，又脱下身上的外套浸入水桶里泡湿后盖在头上。

“你要干嘛？”女人惊恐的看着他。

“屋子里还有人！”Steve向她喊道，转身向着屋子冲了过去。

他刚冲进一楼大厅，大门上的房梁就轰然倒塌把出口盖了个严实。Steve没管它，顶着燃烧下灼热的空气向二楼奔去。

楼梯已经烧得差不多了，Steve几乎是踩着火上的楼。

他在茫茫浓烟中艰难的辨别着方向，呼救声已经停了，Steve努力的听，北面的房间里传来了断断续续的咳嗽声。

他撞开了门，抖灭身上的火苗。屋子的男主人被衣柜压在地板上，他无力的挣扎着试图推开衣柜爬出来，血迹顺着额头流下了脸颊。一只蜥蜴趴在他的手臂上，灵体作为人类的灵魂体现最能表现出主人的情况。而此时这只蜥蜴也已经奄奄一息，看起来可怜极了。

Steve帮他推开了衣柜，男主人已经很难自己站起来了。蜥蜴快速的爬上男人的肩膀，Steve将他的胳膊搭在自己肩上，又把还湿着的外套塞进他手里让他捂住嘴鼻，两人在滚滚浓烟中向着楼下走去。

可事与愿违，楼梯在一阵轰塌声中彻底垮了。火越来越大，Steve推着男主人让他回了卧室。烟雾伴随着难闻的气味阻绝了视线，Steve的眼睛辣的生疼，肺部激烈的渴求着氧气。他试图敲碎卧室的玻璃把人带下去，可桄榔一声，二楼的天花板燃烧着整面向他们盖下来。

Steve和男主人缩进倒塌的柜子和墙的夹角，地面也越来越烫。两人蜷缩在狭窄的空间里，而Steve依旧在找寻出路。

他把男主人推向夹角深处，他们面前就是墙壁，墙背后就是生路。

Steve一拳砸向墙面，手指骨节传来令人牙痒的咔嚓声。可他似乎一点没觉得疼，这墙是空心的，Steve想，他可以击穿，但不知道时间够不够。

男主人已经出气多于进气了，蜥蜴紧紧的盘在他的脖子上，而Steve也越来越着急：要是有什么能在外面帮忙就好了，要是有人能推倒这面墙————

兹…..咣！

一阵巨响自头顶传来，Steve抬起头，保护着他们的柜子已经被整个的掀翻了。

一个身着金红盔甲的人型物体正站在他面前，Steve感到自己的肺正在燃烧，他开始咳嗽起来尽力让自己保持缓慢呼吸。

“找到了。”那个机器人说，声音诡异的耳熟。

而后他从手臂上拆下一个像是小水壶的玩意儿让已经接近昏迷的男主人含着壶口，Steve知道那多半是压缩氧气。

“至于你……”那机器人犯了难，他想了想按向了自己的脸。

他要干嘛，Steve恍惚想着，缺氧带来的思维模糊令他难以思考。

他脱下了自己的头盔，金红盔甲下原来是个人在操作。Steve透过火光和烟雾朦胧的看到那人蹲下把头盔带到了他的头上。几乎是在戴上头盔的下一秒，Steve又重新呼吸到了纯净的空气。

他贪婪的喘着气，被熏得刺痛流泪的眼睛终于得以放松。那副盔甲——不，Tony Stark朝他挥了挥手，Steve扶起男主人站到他身后。

Stark向着墙壁摊开掌心，在熟悉的蓄力声响起后一道激光炮击穿了墙壁。

“小心！”Steve看到头盔视觉屏幕上显示出的威胁，可他来不及阻止，一根燃烧着的长梁塌下撞在了站在墙边的Stark肩膀上。

他扑了上去帮Tony推开了那根木头，Tony咳嗽着向他点了点头示意他把男主人给扶起来。

揽着Tony的肩膀，Steve一手另一只胳膊抓着已经接近昏迷全靠氧气机呼吸的男主人，三人跳下了二楼。而就在他们降落地面的下一刻，那间短暂的保护了他们的房间瞬间就被熊熊火焰给吞没了。

昏迷的男主人被和消防车一起来的救护车带走了，Steve拒绝了护士为他紧急处理的手，脱下了头盔递给了等在一旁的Tony。

Tony还有些咳嗽，他脸上也都是黑灰。

“好的。”他嘟哝着接过头盔带上。

“谢谢你。”Steve真心实意的道谢。

“小事。”Tony回答，现在的他连声音里都带着金属的气味。

他没戴上头盔时Steve总是无法控制的躲避和他对视，而现在他的脸庞被金属隔绝，Steve却忽然又想念起了他的眼神。  
想着，他向Tony的肩膀看了看：“你也受伤了吧，要不要一起去医院？”

Tony向他歪了歪头，似乎在审视他：“你才是应该去医院的那个，Rogers。”

他看着Steve身上的烧伤和血痕说到，并退开了几步让护士们为Steve处理。

Steve没有在意自己的伤，他皱眉伸手试图去抓他，并再次邀请：“你应该和我一起去，我看到了，你被砸伤了。”

“不必担心我，Rogers。”Tony躲开他的手，退回到空地上点燃了助推器，最后说道：“我可以照顾好我自己。”

Steve看着他在空中盘旋了一圈加速后伴随着一声砰响消失在了缓缓明亮起来的天空里。在拂晓晨曦之中，那飞翔的影子如同一只金色的小鸟，Steve忽然想到什么，可手臂上忽然传来的疼痛转移了他的注意。

没再拒绝护士的好意，Steve跟着上了第二辆救护车。


	4. 第四章

周一上午九点，Steve准时到了Stark大厦附近的一家咖啡厅。

点了咖啡和招牌早餐，Steve在咖啡厅外的露天席位上找了一个安静的角落入座。

从包里取出了铅笔，他展开卷起的磨砂纸磨利了笔尖，翻开了摊在咖啡杯旁的宽大的素描本开始绘画。

“咖啡需要续杯吗？”服务生端着壶叉着腰站在Steve的餐桌边问道，一边毫不掩饰的看着他笔下的STARK大厦，小松鼠在她的上衣口袋里探出个脑袋好奇的看着画，小小的脑袋偏着可爱极了。

Steve朝她笑了笑：“不用了，谢谢。”

那服务生绕了绕自己垂到胸前的卷发，笑着问他：“你也是来等着看钢铁侠的吗？”

Steve吓了一跳，捏在手上的铅笔尖被一下给捏断了。

“很明显吗？”反应过来，他扔掉了断裂的石墨块向着那姑娘耸了耸肩：“我还以为我看起来和那些人不一样呢。”他说着瞥了一眼坐在餐厅门口附近的不少男女。

那姑娘嘻嘻一笑：“我还见过比你更不像追星族的。画的可真好，你可以把你的画寄给Stark，兴许他还会回信呢！”

Steve不置可否。

“我不认为他会。”他摇了摇头。

“会的，他会的。”服务员高高兴兴的说：“就算他不会，最起码他也有可能会看到啊，为什么不试试呢？”

 

试试吗？Steve站在邮筒前慢慢的把装着画纸的信封塞进去，一边又觉得自己可笑。他不会看到的，像他这种人怎么可能有时间读什么爱好者寄的信。  
可要是他能看到呢？他会怎么说？

Steve想着甚至感觉到自己的心跳速度都增快了。

他摇了摇头让自己别再胡思乱想了，一边背起包准备回家。

他的机车停在马路对面，在过马路的时候他忽然注意到旁边有个那种专门骗外地人的小摊贩，他手上抱着的铁盒子里放着一些乱七八糟的纪念品，都是造价低廉质量粗糙的塑料制品。

Steve不知道自己为什么要走过去看这些东西，直到他拿起了其中一个钢铁侠形状的小钥匙环并为此付了钱，他都对自己的行为没有什么真实感。

他把包背到身后，在启动机车前小心翼翼的把车钥匙挂在了那个质感恶劣的塑料钢铁侠身上。

踩动了油门，Steve飞快的扫了一眼那个和机车毫不适配的小玩意儿，忍不住笑了笑。

 

Pepper气势汹汹的走进大宅，紫貂一溜烟跟在她身后，一人一精神体气势十足的冲进了大宅的地下室。

Tony坐在地下室角落陈列的一辆老车副驾驶上，他抱着冰袋捂着肩膀仰头看着天花板，脸上的表情丧气极了，也可怜极了。

可他坏心的CEO一点没心疼他的意思，Pepper从公文包里抽出了一卷报纸啪的一声扔在了他身边。

“勇闯火场——钢铁侠与无名英雄携手合作？？？？”

Pepper气的调子都变尖了，她伸手在车子的方向盘上啪啪啪啪的打了好几下。

Tony呜咽着扭过了头：“我的头好痛。”他卖着可怜委屈的说：“肩膀也好痛，轻点儿，你别喊了。”

“怪我吗？你受伤怪我吗？如果我没有看到报纸你什么时候才会告诉我你又干了什么？”Pepper继续咆哮，但同时也拿出手机为Tony约了私人医生。

Tony笑眯眯的看着她，知道她已经不生气了，感谢上帝这招每回都管用。

“我那天晚上在外面散步，你知道的，到处逛逛。”Tony绘声绘色的为自己开解：“谁知道会碰到这种事呢？可能这就是命运的安排吧。”

Pepper瞥了他一眼，冷冰冰的说：“那命运有没有告诉你Coulson探员正在楼上等你？”

Tony闭上了嘴。

 

拖着步子和Pepper上了楼，Coulson正坐在沙发上轻轻抚摸着他的小熊猫。这个永远稳重的男人脸上依旧维持着神秘而恰到好处的温和微笑，虽然此刻他的微笑似乎维持的很艰难。

看到Tony，他毫不客套直入正题：“我们得开个发布会。”

他说：“你来安排，神盾会辅助你的，队长也会参加。”

Tony伸出手阻止他：“等等等等，你什么意思？什么叫队长也会参加的？关他什么事了？我为什么要开什么发布会？”

“消息不可能瞒得住，队长正好借这个机会表明身份。”Coulson的语调依旧那么和缓：“神盾还不能曝光在大众的面前，而你是最好的替代人选。比起一个大众不了解的组织，STARK科技发现了美国队长并把他救活了会更容易让人接受。”

“狗屎，”Tony不可置信的瞪着他：“你们要把Rogers推到我头上？哪个公关公司给的意见？你们可以把它开掉了！”

“民众很好奇，他们需要一个解释。”Coulson温和的无视了他的脏话。

“凭什么我要接你们的烂摊子？”Tony抱着胳膊让自己冷静下来。

“你现在是复仇者联盟的一员了。”Coulson递给他一份文件，并强制和他握了握手：“恭喜你。”

Tony简直要被气笑了：“哈，”他扭头看了眼满脸无奈的Pepper，又转过来面对满脸平静的Coulson：“这是什么？嗯？”他扯开文件袋把里面的东西散开扔到空中随它们撒了满地。

“我不需要。”他一字一顿的拒绝：“我不需要这种狗屎邀请。”

说完他转身就走，Coulson似乎早料到他会拒绝，叹了口气，他压低了声音和缓的恳求：“Tony，求你了，我们需要你的帮助。”

Tony的脚步慢慢的停了，他转过身看着脸上终于浮现出歉意的Coulson。

“继续说。”他说，扬起了下巴。

Coulson吸了口气，可他没有跟着闹脾气。

“我们需要队长，”他摊开手恳切的请求道：“你知道的，我们需要一个能够让民众接受的形象。世界需要我们的保护，但如果他们不接受，我们就很难去保护他们。”

Coulson端正了神色，认真的说：“同时我以个人身份求你，队长现在的地位很尴尬。你知道血清对某些人的吸引力，”他叹了口气：“就算在神盾局里也有主张研究他的人。可是你不一样，你是不同的，你有能力保护他，只要你愿意。”

他再次恳切的请求：“请求你，我求你。你说过你会提供帮助的，如果我们开口。”

“作为顾问。”Tony的手指有节奏的在胳膊上点击着，Coulson的诚实让他略为安慰。

他考虑了一会儿，最后还是松了口：“我会安排的，Pepper？”

Pepper想了想，回应道：“下周三可以，下周三上午没有日程，我会安排好的。”

Coulson松了口气，真心实意的感谢道：“谢谢你，Tony，无论从哪方面。”

“嗯哼，”Tony摸了摸脸，状似严肃的瞥了他一眼：“所以我现在是复仇者了？”

Coulson被噎的呛了一声。

“……好吧，你是。”

“哈，那我就是第一个复仇者了。”

“准确来说…”

“嗯？”

“……好吧，你是。”Coulson咬牙切齿的回答。

Tony笑出了声，他拍了拍Coulson的肩膀还摸了把正双足站立靠着Coulson小腿的小熊猫那光滑的皮毛。

“放松些。”Tony欢快的对他说：“别整天板着张脸的。”


	5. 第五章

下周三转眼就到。

Steve早早的起了床，今天可没有空去跑步了。

他打开衣柜挑挑拣拣，想象着自己穿上它们是什么样子。可其中并没有哪一件适合：夹克衫或是冲锋衣都很好，衬衫和背心也很好，牛仔裤或是呢绒裤也不错。

可它们都不适合。

Steve无力的叹了口气，随便找了件衬衫套在了身上。

给自己煮了咖啡又煎了面包，Steve想到前几天看到的报道，琢磨着自己要是现在下楼买个甜甜圈回来还来不来得及。

显然是来不及——

扣扣扣

有人敲响了门。

Steve深吸了口气压抑莫名其妙涌上心头的紧张，小跑过去开了门。

Tony Stark趾高气扬的迈进了客厅，金丝雀飞快的扑扇着翅膀跟在他肩后。他穿着一身藏蓝色的三件套，裁剪合适的服装完美的修饰着他的腰臀。

Steve跟在他身后和他一起走向客厅，而灿烂的阳光自窗外扑来洒在Tony和他灵巧的小鸟儿身上，那就像一幅色彩浓郁的画，可又活泼的像是连每一粒围绕着他的微尘都会呼吸。

Steve忍不住笑了笑。

Tony对他忽如其来的笑声回应以侧目：“这是表示‘我很高兴见到你’吗？”

Steve尽量让自己看起来不那么兴高采烈：“Tony，很高兴见到你。你的伤好了吗？”

没想到他还记得这个，Tony惊讶中下意识的忽略了对方对他直呼其名的叫法。

“呃嗯……”他小声的支吾着：“当然好了，我本来就没事。”说着他绕开Steve躲开对方如影随形的凝视，故意不去看他湛蓝的眼睛和其中流淌而出的关心和善意。

他的心跳快了一拍。

可能是反应堆出问题了，Tony想着按了按胸口，要不就是太累了。

金丝雀在屋子里四处乱窜，最后停在了厨房的橱柜顶上。

Steve见状有些紧张，Tony则开始警告它：“这可不是咱们家，你敢打碎个盘子试试？”

作为回应，他的灵体从嗓子眼儿里发出了一连串仿佛是在欢笑般愉悦动听的鸣叫。

Steve端咖啡给Tony的手停顿了一秒钟：“是我看错了还是它真的在嘲笑你？”

Steve犹豫的问。

Tony看着眼前的杯子一时间不知道该不该接，Steve解释：“不是速溶的，但也没你平常喝的好，如果你不想喝……”

“不是，我不太愿意从别人手里接东西….算了。”Tony接过马克杯往嘴里灌了一口，他昨晚上通宵改造装甲部件一整夜也没合眼，虽然不至于影响思维，但有个提神的也不错。

“你知道一会儿的流程吗？”Tony问他。

Steve把盛着面包的盘子端给他，Tony没再拒绝，拿了一块咬进嘴里吃了起来。

“Romanoff和我对过发言稿，”Steve说：“但采访部分没有，她说你会告诉我怎么做。”

Tony咬着面包呜呜的说：“她说没错，不要单独回答记者问的任何一个问题，别被他们带着跑。一个原则：回答之前先看看我，我起个头你跟着说。” 

Steve没想到他会这样说，这让他莫名的有些失望：“你要我完全附和你。”

“这是个问题吗？”

“我有我自己的嘴。”

Tony噗嗤一下笑出了声：“谁说你没有了？”

Steve双手抱着胳膊看着他，不控制自己显而易见的不满：“你知道我的意思。”

Tony把吃了一半的面包扔回了盘子里，把上衣前胸口袋里别着的装饰性手帕抽出来擦了擦嘴，用完后把那块昂贵的布料揉成了一团，像是扔纸巾一样进了垃圾桶里。

“不是我非得让你当我的应声虫。”他说：“伟大的美国精神绝不会在我这儿受辱，请放心好了。你当然可以自己回答任何问题了！但是，别说我没提醒你，那些人能把你的内脏都拖出来示众，你还不能用盾砸他们。”

Steve不服输的反驳：“我刚进入部队的时候就见识过他们的本事了，我可以应付他们。”

他自信的说。

一个小时后，他为自己的自信付出了代价。

 

一开始的一切都很顺利。

Tony开车带他到了场地，一位肩上缠着一只紫貂的红发的女士在发布会大厅后的休息室里等着他们，Steve听见Tony管她叫“Pepper”，他叫着那女人的时候声音缠绵亲热。Steve忍不住吞咽了一下，试图把哽住他嗓子眼的粗糙而尖利的情绪给吞下去。

那是Tony的情人吗？

Steve拿着稿子可心神不宁的一个字都看不进去，他不知道为什么自己非要纠结这个。又不是说Tony Stark和他有什么相干，实际上他们一共才见了三次面而已并且第一次见面时Steve明明并不喜欢Tony不是吗？

可他当时为什么会抗拒和反感，当时的他在想什么？

Steve觉得自己像是被什么柔软的内驱力控制着。虽然明知道他们两人的未来不再会有什么交集，可自从Tony Stark出现之后的每一天，每一刻，Steve始终无法摆脱见到对方的一瞬间感受到的情感地震。

曾经的反感在Tony出现在火场脱下盔甲的那一瞬间荡然无存。

Steve自认自己没有什么英雄情结，他经历过战争，他拯救队友也被队友拯救，什么人救了他一次能在他这儿得到的多半是感激而不是现在激荡在他胸腔中的海啸。

他不知道，很难形容。

他第一次见到Tony的时候对方看起来并不好接近，他不喜欢Steve，甚至是厌恶的。他嘲笑Steve的年龄，毫不尊重的嘲笑他拿他开玩笑。

他不想要我。

Steve的脑子里有个声音在说：他抛弃了我。

怪极了。Steve现在都想不出自己为什么会用“抛弃”这个词……Tony Stark什么时候拥有过他了？

不能理解，可也挥之不去。

Steve让自己别去想什么Stark，可他的一生不能回顾的东西太多了，当你不计代价的试图摆脱一样东西，最后往往会让自己陷入更恶劣的境地里。

结果就是他过于努力的岔开思想，最后梦见了自己坠入海里的那一刻，重温了一遍溺水窒息的死亡过程。

他冲进火里，而Tony出现了。Steve不知道这意味着什么，他听见自己在说：他来了。

谁来了？他问自己。

问不出什么答案，他被茫然和狂喜撕成了两半。

 

Tony和Pepper在角落里对稿。

Pepper挺奇怪：“你不是一向坚持脱稿演讲吗？”

“不是关于我。”Tony犹豫了一会儿，他不知道该不该去干涉……

入场的记者已经被仔细挑选过，可他们还不知道未来会得到什么消息。发布会的主题本身就够骇人听闻了，可那还不够，要从所有头条里脱颖而出的话那还不够。他们会挖下去，深挖下去，问出任何一个甚至不能问出的问题，而只要问题问的足够深入，扬名立万的可能就在眼前。Tony不认为他们会放弃这个机会。

恍惚间他回忆起Howard和Maria死讯传来的同时纷至沓来的采访和报道，想到那些人为了得到哪怕一丝的独家消息所能做出事让Tony如今依旧忍不住难受。

他现在有个机会，让一个人免除忍受曾经他感受过的折磨……

“Tony？”Pepper疑惑的看着他，不知道他想说什么。

取消问答环节，甚至可以取消发布会。Tony想这么说，他不再想做这件事了。除去Howard一心想救美国队长而导致对Tony的忽视这一点外，Tony没什么好恨Steve Rogers的。他不过只是个才24岁的年轻人，在一个陌生的环境里，面对一群陌生的人。

Tony没有什么亲人了，而Steve同样。

他可以让所有记者回去，隐瞒Steve的身份让他以一个新的身份重新学习适应现代社会。他没必要和Tony绑在一起被卷进什么世俗的漩涡里，如果Steve从一个纯粹的年代里出生，他就值得在一个纯粹的环境里生活。

可那是他要的吗？那是Steve要的吗？

Tony犹豫不决。你该开口的，取消发布会，从此后你们就不会再见面了。

想到这里Tony忽然被心脏传来的一阵剧烈钝痛给击中了，他脸上的血色一瞬间消失的无影无踪，按着胸口，他痛得几乎要跪倒在地。

Pepper被他吓了一跳，她抓住Tony无力伸出的手臂免得他滑倒：“上帝啊，你怎么了？”

“他怎么了？”

Pepper抬起头，发现和Tony一起来的那个二十来岁一头金发的男人不知何时站在了他们的面前，此刻的他双眼紧盯着Tony，伸出双手似乎想把Tony接到他怀里去。

“他……”Pepper大概猜到了Tony倒下的缘由，可那却是个决不能透露的机密。

“我没事、我没事。”幸好这时候Tony已经缓过劲儿来了，他闷哼一声直起了腰：“这是老毛病了，PTSD。”他推开了Steve搀扶的手，这时候他更不想看到Steve。

我是残缺的。他没有一刻比现在更深刻的意识到这一点。

更令人难受的是，Steve也是。于是他失去的伤痛被加倍的放大了，相同的境遇同时也让他意识到了一个问题：如果是我，我会不会让别人摆弄我的人生？我会不会随着别人的安排而放弃替自己发声？

答案再显而易见不过了。

他摇了摇头：“我没事，发布会要开始了吧。”他问Pepper。

Happy推开了休息室的门，Tony看到他站在门口向着演讲厅的方向偏了偏头。

“我们该走了。”Tony拍了拍Pepper的手让她放心。

Steve担忧的看着他的背影。

Tony在隐瞒着什么，Steve意识到。

Pepper捡起了刚才因为慌乱而散落在地板上的发言稿，Steve帮她捡了几页。

Pepper朝他笑了笑，眼角还挂着来不及散去的忧虑：“谢谢。”

“不用客气。”

“所以你是……”Steve尽量让自己听起来不那么古怪：“你和Tony是……？”

“什么？”Pepper愣了一下：“哦！不，不是。”

她笑了：“他是我的老板和最好的朋友。”

“这可真…可惜。”Steve言不由衷的说着，心头却渐渐晴朗了起来。

“Rogers先生，对吗？”Pepper似乎从他的语气里听出了什么，她的笑容消失了，审视着打量了他一圈后指了指演讲厅的方向说道：“你也可以过去了。”

Steve想解释自己想表达的意思可能正好与Pepper误以为的相反，可对方并没有给他解释的机会。以不该有的速度和稳定性，Pepper小姐蹬着她的高跟鞋带着他跟上了Tony。

Steve想说些什么扭转误解，可问题来了……他该怎么解释呢？

 

开始的发言还算顺利。

Tony宣布站在他身边的年轻人就是美国队长，起初大家都以为Tony在讲一个不好笑的笑话。他们呆呆的看着Tony，在等待他宣布真正的新闻。

可几秒钟过去了，几分钟过去了……

Tony一言不发的看着他们等着他们回过神。

下一瞬间，Steve的耳朵被剧烈的如同爆炸一般响起的喧嚷和伴随而起的动物尖叫声给闹的起了耳鸣。

每个人都有问题要问，这是什么新型笑话吗？有人问。也有人怀疑这是Stark科技的什么新项目代号，Tony Stark终于疯了——悲观的一部分说，但也有相信的，毕竟“Tony Stark无所不能！”——这是Tony的盲目崇拜者。

“大家请安静下！安静！”Happy冲着耳麦喊道。

Tony无奈的和Steve对视了一眼。

“欢迎来到新世纪。”他用嘴型说。

Steve深吸了口气，试图把几乎超越人类所能听到音频限度的叫声给屏蔽在外。

“请控制一下自己好吗？大家？”Tony拍了拍手掌，向着前排的几个记者说道：“特别是某些朋友，请不要让这儿闹的像个动物园好吗？我们写了需要买门票才能进来吗？没有吧。”

哇哦，这可真是刻薄。Steve抽了抽嘴角，尽力让自己不笑出来。

觉得他刻薄的不止Steve一个。Tony这话一出，场子里的喧闹声猛地小了。

几个伴灵叫声特别刺耳的记者一下红了脸，他们怒气冲冲的瞪着Tony，可也不得不让自己的灵体闭上嘴保持安静。

接下来Tony让Pepper小姐给每个人都发了个平板，伴随着显示器上播放的图文，他开始说着一些Steve完全没法理解的专业术语。Steve努力去听，可他一个字儿也没听懂，那挺尴尬的，不过值得安慰的是似乎全场记者和Steve一样也没听懂，他们只是和Steve一样盯着手上的平板听着Tony的讲话，努力做出一副听懂了的样子。

Steve知道，因为他相信如果现在有面镜子照着他，他脸上的表情一定和这些记者们一模一样。

Tony解释了Stark科技是如何在科研活动中发现的Steve，又是利用了哪些Steve从未听过的奇怪技术检测他的身体，其后安排了三个阶段，分别是%#@*！、*@$和&%@￥最后成功的在不影响大脑的情况下唤醒了Steve。

Steve是如何完成了康复治疗，Tony作为Stark科技的老板是怎么和Steve见面的。

火灾那天晚上是他带着Steve出去的，他本想让Steve在这个陌生又熟悉的城市里四处逛逛找找回忆，结果没想到遇上了这么个事儿还上了报纸。

Steve在他开始阐述解冻阶段内容的时候开始走神，直到大家开始鼓掌了才回过神来。

可能是Tony的说明的确足够可信，在出示了大量Steve在冰里被发现和躺在手术台上的照片后，记者们渐渐开始接受一个七十年前二战时期的士兵居然又复活了这个如同科幻小说般的设定。

紧接着就是问答环节，于是Steve的噩梦就开始了——

人们好奇的东西由浅到深，一开始的问题很普通：

Steve是如何在那场事故里活下来的，当时到底发生了什么

被冻了这么长时间血清有没有衰弱 

重新苏醒对Steve的心理有没有什么影响

Steve还会不会继续担任美国队长

有没有政府部门介入要求接管Steve

二战时期的美国和现在都有哪些不同

 

Steve和Tony尽可能答复了这些问题。

可渐渐的，人们开始不满足这些，他们向着更深处挖掘，也向着更荒谬处飞翔：

Steve有没有考虑在现代找个女朋友？

如果他现在生个孩子出来会带有血清效果吗？

Steve知不知道当年政府的丑闻，有没有亲身参与其中？

当年为了研究血清计划进行过人体试验吗？

血清会让他情绪失控吗？他会不会有想要杀人的冲动？

能讲讲当年纳粹建立了多少秘密基地吗？Steve有没有见过什么特别的武器？

你是怎么失去自己的灵体的？灵体被剥夺会影响精神吗？

我们知道只有濒临死亡才会出现灵体消失的情况，当年的实验是不是对人体的基因有很大的危害呢？

 

诸如此类诸如此类，Steve想不到该怎么去回答这些问题。

他觉得自己回到了当年那个舞台上，像是只试图取悦他人的滑稽猴子。

人人举起手上那个愚蠢的小盒子努力向着他伸长胳膊，一个个甚至不尝试去控制他们脸上的贪婪，Steve越来越烦躁。

这个人会买国债而那个人爱看广告，Steve在歌声中叉着腰强迫自己念着台词发笑。

“没有、不是、不会、不对。”他不耐烦的反驳，掩藏在桌布下的手握紧又放松，迫切的想要找个什么安慰。

注意到场面开始失控，Tony拍了拍他的大腿却被一把握住了手。

吓了一跳，Tony试图把手抽回来。可Steve却越握越紧，并且根本没注意Tony朝他投去的目光。

“是的，是Stark先生救了我，我的确对他很感激。不，我不会计划参与入政。”

Steve麻木的回答着，Tony很怀疑他根本就不知道自己在说什么。

Steve现在属于Stark麾下吗？他会为Stark科技工作吗？

忽然听到这个还算靠谱的问题，Tony一下夺过了话头打断了问答：“关于这个问题我必须得回答。”

他向着所有人点了点头，意即：Tony Stark要发言了，还想在这里继续待着的人必须闭嘴等他说完。

记者们和Tony打了这么多年的交道以至于就算不愿意也被迫接受了他这个个性，此时都不约而同的闭上了嘴。

Tony点了刚才问问题的一个小记者让他站起来。

被点中的幸运儿可一点不见高兴，他犹豫的站起来，有些紧张的问道：“所以……队长未来会留在Stark科技任职吗？”

“Cap目前才刚结束第一阶段的复健，在不确定他已经完全恢复的前提下他必须继续接受治疗。”Tony说：“至于他未来做什么工作。队长和我们每个人一样拥有公民的自由权利，他想做什么就可以做什么，想去哪里就可以去哪里。无论是Stark科技甚至是军方，没有人可以强迫他为任何人工作。这是我的保证。”

像是冰雪中的旅人忽然踏入了点起了篝火的旅馆，Steve控制着不让自己表现出明显的动容。

Natasha告诉Steve，Tony会代替神盾安排他的身份。只能说这样了，还能怎么样？Steve原以为Tony也就和Nick Fury一样，给他一个所谓的考虑空间，一个被监视着的安全范围。他假装隔壁的邻居不是专门来盯着他的特工，忽视家里几个明显是监听器械的小玩意儿，于是他能得到暂时的自由，好好想想未来该怎么和这一眼望到头的有限可能共处。

Stark科技总比神盾好。

Steve是这么想的，再坏还能坏到哪里去？

可现在Tony开口了，申明并保卫他的自由。无论他是不是真心的，无论他会不会兑现，都不妨碍此刻Steve的震惊和感动。

在这个陌生的年代，有一个故人的孩子愿意为了他的权力而发声。

Steve想谢谢Tony，这对他意味着很多。

Tony却忽然动了动手指，这时候Steve才忽然注意到自己不知道从什么时候起居然一直紧紧抓着Tony的手。两人隐藏在桌布后的十指紧紧交缠，Tony指尖任何一个轻微的颤抖都能引起Steve手臂的一阵酥麻。

他像是触电般瞬间松开手指，也不再敢看Tony任何一眼。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

 

离开会场后Tony要送Steve回家，并建议他换个地方住。

Steve依旧有些不敢看Tony的脸，不过也不觉得自己有搬家的必要。

“我依旧是Steve Rogers。”Steve说：“就像你说的，美国队长也不过只是一个普通人而已，过普通的生活。”

“我可不觉得你还能过什么普通的生活。”Tony古怪的看着他：“实际上我都不确定你还能不能正常过生活。”

“什么意思？”Steve不解。

Tony拍了拍他的肩膀：“队长，你很快就知道了。”他说的满怀同情但语气里明显夹杂着想看好戏的意味。

Steve又感觉到他轻慢玩笑的态度，可这一次他并没有不满。或许曾经的Tony也不是故意在伤害他，那只是他面对某些事的时候所表现出来的习惯性态度罢了。

Steve想，不由得觉得有趣起来。

 

他保持着愉快的心情回了家，第二天照常下楼跑步。

刚出门他就被吓住了，坦白说，能彻彻底底的吓住一个超级士兵是很困难的。可现代社会真的一次又一次诚挚的为Steve开新课，忽如其来且完全免费。

Steve在公寓楼下被举着长枪短炮的记者们和一群动物给团团围住，不管他想要往哪里走都有一大群人跟着。

他没法跑步，最起码没法在他经过随便一个地方身后都跟着无数摄像机和话筒的情况下跑步。

最后他放弃了，转身上了楼。

可围堵没有因为他的妥协和自我封闭而消失，偷拍和采访来的越来越激烈，他甚至没法安安静静在随便一个超市里买瓶水！

不得已之下他只能联系了Natasha，神盾局倒是愿意帮忙，很快就给他换了住所。

但二十一世纪的记者们不去做间谍工作真的太可惜了。

Steve好不容易过了两天安静的日子，某天回家目瞪口呆的发现自家楼下又围了一大群人，并且其中的部分人他实在是见过太多次了，熟悉的让他恨得咬牙。

于是他不得不再次搬家，他怀疑神盾在报复发布会上Tony对他自由权利的宣扬，不然怎么解释为什么他在两周内搬了四次家每次都会在最短甚至是几个小时内被发现呢？

Steve抱着件外套带着墨镜和棒球帽坐在中央公园深处的一节长凳上，天渐渐的黑了，可他没法回家。

难道我今晚上要睡公园吗？

他想。

作为一个战争时代的士兵，他可以接受露宿野外，可以接受餐风露宿，可以接受随时被子弹击中。

可他没法接受自己被一群徒手甚至掐不死一只鸡的平民追的不敢回家……

 

“嘿、朋友，你在这儿做什么？”Steve抬起头，几个明显看起来不是善茬的年轻人在不远处的小道上围住了一个男人，他们的伴灵多半是豺和狐狸，此刻正不怀好意的协助着围堵。

小道上的路灯坏了，Steve看不清被围住人的长相，也没看到对方灵体的样子。

他叹了口气把外套放回长椅，摘下了墨镜把衬衫袖子从手臂处卷了起来。

“我觉得他不是很想和你们说话。”Steve朝着他们喊到。

几个混混注意到了他，放弃了被围着的男人向Steve围了过来。

Steve看着他们：“我建议你们不要动手。”他真诚的说，同时抬手接住了其中一人挥来的拳头。

对手们没想和他多话，他们人人从口袋里拿出了折叠刀，亮晃晃的锋刃向着Steve捅来。

Steve不想伤害他们，他扭住其中一人的手臂迫使对方松手。一脚踢开掉在地上的刀，Steve把“哎哎”叫唤的这位甩到了一边。

“我不是在吓唬你们。”他严肃的说道：“你们现在可以走了。”

或许是他不费吹灰之力就制服一人的效率太惊人，几个人互相对视了一眼，扶起了手臂被Steve拉脱臼的那个同伴离开了。

 

“啪啪”鼓掌声响起。

一只小鸟亲热的飞向Steve的肩头，它清脆的唱了几声后快乐的把自己小小的脸颊在Steve的耳朵上亲昵的贴了几下。

Steve无奈的抬起头，看着之前被围堵抢劫的那个男人——Tony Stark。

“我多此一举了？”他问。

“不，我很感激你救了我。”Tony果断的说，如果他不笑的那么夸张的话可能会显得更真诚些：“如果没有你我今天就要破产了，你看，我只剩两块钱吃饭了！”

“两块钱能吃到什么…”Steve叹了口气：“你是不是要说‘我早就知道了’？”

“我想说，我只想说：‘我只是个普通人，过普通的生活…’”

“哦，Tony……”Steve头疼的捏了捏眉心：“你就是来嘲笑我的吗？”

Tony不那么努力的憋着笑，从口袋里拿出了一张ID卡：“基于现在你无家可归了，而正巧我的宅子里有空的房间，偏偏我还不急于把它们租出去。所以…为什么你不能来和我一起住呢？”

Steve愣住了，他的脑子像是塞满了海绵一样难以运转：“你是在…邀请我住到你家去？”

“准确的说也不能算是家。”Tony挥了挥手：“就是我住的一个地方，在郊区，挺大的很安静。”

“这太……”Steve找不要言语形容自己的感受，Tony在邀请他一起住！他太过于吃惊以至于无法思考，这是有可能发生的吗？

转念一想，Steve冷静了下来：“你不用这样的，Tony，公布身份是我自己的选择，你只是在帮助我罢了。你不用为了什么来弥补我。”

有些吃惊，Tony想着，Steve居然想到了这点。

是的，他提出邀请的一部分原因的确是这样。可当他脑子里出现这个念头之后他就将它无法视若无物了，Stark要向谁表达他委婉的歉意有无数种方式，而牺牲自己的隐私把对方请进自己的个人空间则并不是其中之一。

“我看起来像是那种给自己找罪受的人吗？别废话了，”他不想深究自己的想法，转而虎着脸不高兴的问到：“你到底是答应？还是拒绝？”

Steve干巴巴的砸吧着嘴，尊敬的Stark先生说着你是答应还是拒绝，可Steve根本不觉得他能有拒绝的机会。  
再说了，为什么要拒绝？

Steve向着内心示弱：“好吧。”他点头：“谢谢你，Tony。”

 

Stark大宅位于纽约市外郊区的林子里，Steve坐上Tony跑车的副驾驶心惊肉跳的看着他一路把车速彪到了120.

“它没事吗？”Steve在呼啸的马达声中喊起来，指着飞翔在车边、翅膀扇的像是蜂鸟一样几乎隐形的金丝雀。

“它能跟上来的！”Tony向他吼回去。

Steve还想说什么，可随着车辆的一个甩尾，他猛地把话头给吞回了肚子里。不得不说，飙车的快乐着实能够感染人，从车上下来的Steve和Tony一起哈哈大笑，肾上腺素激增导致的紧张和兴奋洗劫了他的大脑，而之后他才意识到他们已经到了。

大宅如同一座旧时的城堡隐藏在幽深繁盛的树林里，一条大河从大宅旁淌过，Tony带着他下了车走向了正馆。

Jarvis为他的主人和客人打开了正馆的大门，两人进了客厅，Tony向他介绍着房间的布置：“这里是客厅，那儿是餐厅。每天上午六点、中午11点和晚上6点会有厨师来做饭，他们会把准备好的食物放在桌上，还会准备一些可即食的半成品在冰箱里以防我没空吃正餐。你可以准时来吃饭，也可以自己做或是吃即食的，都可以。”

Steve点头。

“咖啡豆在柜子里，还有奶粉、茶和啤酒。”Tony拍了拍Steve的肩指给他看橱柜：“挑自己喜欢的。”

“你的房间在上面。”Tony带着Steve走上楼梯。

“客厅旁边有电梯，以防你有急事或是有东西要搬时用。”Tony说：“而这就是你的房间了——”

他推开门，一间整洁而宽阔的房间出现在门后。宽大的床铺上已经准备好了舒适的被褥，房间里本身备好了独立的卫浴和厨房，一个巨大的衣柜，甚至还有个配套的小工作间以便使用。

Steve说不出话来：“这太好了，Tony。”他羞愧的说：“你说想我住过来，我以为就是个小房间什么的，这一切太超过了，我不知道……我不能……”

“不是为你特别准备的，”Tony拍了拍他：“别多想了，老人家。这就是我平常住的房子而已，我是个亿万富翁呢，记得吗？”

“可还是…”

“嘘嘘嘘，为什么你的话总是这么多？”Tony不高兴的打断他：“难道你要我特别为了你去买栋普通公寓楼吗？”

Steve一下就被逗笑了：“你会买吗？要是我非得住公寓楼？”

“哈，”Tony摸着胡子假模假样的考虑着：“坦白说房产投资也的确是个好主意。”

Steve忍不住大笑了起来，Tony也跟着笑出了声。

 

两人在Steve房间的冰箱里找了些吃的，多谢细心的Pepper，她甚至连这儿都考虑到了。

Tony没找到酒杯，从顶柜里翻出了两个马克杯，他开了瓶起泡酒出来配面包、树莓和熏肉。

Steve接过杯子和Tony轻轻碰了一下，Tony一屁股坐在了Steve的床上，他脱掉了外套仅穿着里面的白衬衫和马甲，有些疲惫的眸子里闪耀着愉快的光。

Steve扭开了目光喝了口酒，控制住自己试图凑上去抚摸他脸颊的冲动。

Tony的金丝雀精神奕奕的在屋子里蹦来蹦去，Steve伸出手，它轻快的跳到了他的手背上收起了翅膀开始整理羽毛。

“你的灵体看起来一点也不累。”Steve感慨道。

“嗯哼。”Tony仰躺在床上，双手抱着马克杯放在腹部：“我也不累啊。”

Steve轻笑，他坐在床边的地板上，转头偷偷的看躺在床上的Tony。

似乎是仰躺着不舒服，Tony转过身向着Steve侧躺着闭上了眼睛。

Steve小心的从他手里抽出了杯子免得撒了，Tony松开了手指任由他拿走，似乎已经开始打起了瞌睡。

“这真的是我的房间吗？”Steve并不真心的抱怨。他叹了口气把自己的杯子放在地毯上，房间里的温度保持的很好，Steve并不觉得冷。他抹了把眼睛，不知不觉间也靠着床沿睡了过去。


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

血清的帮助让Steve睡得很少，比常人要少的多。

他醒来时天还没亮，窗外影影绰绰的密林在夜风中晃着枝条。

Steve注意到房间的灯被调暗了，他猜测这多半是Tony所说的他的电子管家Jarvis干的。

Tony就像是他们那个年代最不可思议的科幻小说里走出来的人，他身边的一切都超过了Steve最极致的幻想。  
最惊人的是，所有幻想的造物都产生于Tony，它们因他而生，为他而生。

Steve靠在床头看着沉睡着的Tony，现在他们靠的这么近，Steve已经一点都感受不到丝毫的抗拒了。

他安安静静的睡着，偶尔会发出一声轻微的闷哼。

Steve让自己的手指陷入对方的头发，手掌微微按压抚摸着他的脑袋：“好了，好了。”他细声安慰，注意到Tony由于梦境而皱起的眉头渐渐展开了。

Tony胸口的衬衫微微敞开，Steve发现在他胸口有个什么发光的圆盘在嗡嗡的作响。

这就是文件里写的反应堆吗？Steve想起神盾给过他Tony的资料。

“叽咕。”Steve听到一个清脆的叫声。

他把视线从Tony身上移开，注意到Tony的金丝雀正站在床头墙壁的壁灯上，它看起来一点没有要睡觉的意思，灵活的小脑袋转动着好奇的打量着Steve。

Steve回头看向Tony，可他看起来并不像在装睡。

这就怪了。

Steve皱起了眉，他缓缓的站起来，向着金丝雀伸出手臂。

小鸟儿展开翅膀跳到了他的手臂上，Steve摸了摸他的羽毛，它没有任何反感，眯着眼睛任由Steve抚摸。

“这就奇怪了……”Steve扭头看向Tony，Tony抱了抱怀里的枕头，把自己蜷缩的更紧了些。

伴灵和人类的精神共通，同时也担任分担主人一半的疾病和疲累的责任。

有种理论认为灵体是人类精神的补充，人类和伴灵的配合才成为了一个整体，缺失了伴灵就是缺失了自己一半的灵魂。或许也正因为如此，历史记载中只有少量濒临死亡才会失去自己的灵体，而所有失去灵体的人——除了有血清支持的Steve——寿命都大大的缩短，往往活不了多久就因体力衰竭而死亡了。

或许存在伴灵沉睡而主人清醒的状态，但几乎不存在主人本体沉睡而伴灵清醒的情况，就算有，那也多半是伴灵一方强行压抑住困倦故意不入睡而已。

可现在Steve轻轻揉搓着手上金红色的小鸟柔软的羽毛，对方欢快而活泼的在他指尖撒娇，一点看不出有丝毫疲累的症状。

Steve松开手让它跳开，坐回床沿检查Tony。

Tony怀里紧紧的抱着一个枕头，Steve都担心它压着他的心脏。拉过了一条毯子，Steve把它轻轻的盖在Tony的身上。

 

夏季的日出总是来得很早，才四点多窗外已经隐约可以看到黎明的曦光。Steve打开了橱柜找到了咖啡，咖啡机开始嗡嗡运行，Tony猛地打了个摆子从床上坐了起来：“那是个红的！”他含混不清的喊了一声，然后才反应过来自己睡着了。

“我在..哪儿？”他意识模糊的松开了手上被捏的变了形的抱枕，半跪着坐在床沿上，似乎想从床上跳下来

Steve被他吓了一跳，伸出双臂小跑到床边，怕他从床上滚下来。

果不其然，Tony颤颤巍巍的想站起来跳下床，腿脚却好像还没从睡眠的酸软状态下恢复，于是一个猛子扎进了Steve的怀里砸了个严实。

“奥呜，”他呜咽了一声，把撞疼了的额头在Steve的下巴上蹭了蹭。

Steve收紧胳膊把他抱住，小心的低头看他：“Tony？”他轻轻的喊了声。

作为回应，Tony伸长了手臂搭在Steve的肩头搂着他的后颈，而自己则跪在床上慢慢下滑。

“Tony！”Steve再一次喊他，略为加大了音量。

Tony眯缝着眼睛，嘴巴里喃喃念叨诸如着：“72个小时没睡……之类的话，说着说着他的声音消失了，Steve点头看他，发现他一下下的颠着脑袋，好像又睡过去了。

Steve好笑的搂紧了他，而Tony则负责拽着Steve慢慢下滑，似乎想躺回柔软的床上继续睡。

Steve下意识的伸手揽住他，右手贴着他的后背向下，手指滑过优美凹陷的腰线，不知不觉间，最后停在了他柔软的臀部。

Tony随着他的动作发出了轻轻的喘息，他的脸颊在Steve的胸口磨蹭着，头顶的发丝刮在Steve的脖子上，很痒，不是身体上的痒，而是从内心深出慢慢泛起的，从肉体中生出的痒。

Steve觉得自己大脑在渐渐放空，不知不觉间，他开始揉捏着Tony的臀线，手指在那块区域流连忘返。而另一只手也把Tony搂的越来越紧。

或许是凌晨的男性身体总是特别容易兴奋，Tony被他引得也开始激动起来，他搂着Steve的脖子，让自己向上抬起身体和对方脖颈交缠，并无意识的前后摆动起胯部来。

Steve倒吸一口凉气，他俯身让Tony躺回床，自己也跟着压在对方身上。他托住Tony腰部的手掌微微上托，让他和自己的胸膛贴的更紧。而按在Tony腰臀的手掌更肆无忌惮的游走，扯开腰带把它扔到床下，Steve的手指贴着西装长裤的缝隙伸了进去

Tony猛地打了个摆子，Steve的手那么热，贴着他有些冰凉的皮肤引起一阵颤栗

他喘息着再睁开眼睛，迷茫的眼神没有焦距的望向此时已经红了眼睛的Steve

Tony的脸渐渐发烫，情欲伴随着温度席卷了他的大脑，他的下身在Steve的掌控中越来越激动，快感一阵阵的上升。

而Steve那个滚烫的部位也紧紧的贴着Tony的小腹，他们在摩擦着，隔着布料。Tony呜咽起来，Steve掌控着他的身体，不容许他丝毫移动躲避，可他一点也没觉得不适，压力和控制欲让他在激动和颤栗中颤抖，他更加兴奋了

Steve的手指擦过Tony柔软的臀缝，Tony猛地抬高了身体，他的喉咙发出赫赫的空响，而Steve把自己的唇盖在了他的侧颈上，他们同时达到了高潮。

Steve听着Tony从胸腔里发出的悠长呻吟，而他死死的咬住嘴唇控制住不让自己跟着叫出声。

房间里开始弥漫出一股浓烈的气味，Steve趴在Tony的身上，撑着双臂让自己不至于压着对方。他低头看向又陷入沉睡的Tony，看他被汗水浸湿的发丝贴在脸颊上，看他似乎那么的满足和安详。

而Steve被愧疚和羞耻充斥着，他僵硬在那儿半晌不知道该如何是好。

从床上爬起来，Steve站在床边紧张的手都在抖。

他在干嘛？

Steve不知道，他不知道刚才是怎么了。

我疯了吗？

他拍了下自己的脸试图让自己清醒些，衣柜里有一些大尺寸的T恤和长裤，Steve给自己换了衣服又走回床边。他得帮Tony把衣服换了，不然那玩意儿没多一会儿就会变得冷冰冰并且黏答答的。

他伸出手贴着Tony的腰侧可又迟迟不敢动手。要是Tony忽然醒来怎么办？Steve惊慌失措的想着，可要是他不帮Tony换下衣服，他醒来后一样会知道发生了什么…

他会吗？Steve犹豫着想，他会不会以为自己只是正常的晨勃了？他抱住自己的头往床头砸，你都做了些什么？Tony好心的为你解困请你来住，你就这么报答他吗？

Steve质问自己，Tony会怎么想？他会不会以为……

以为什么？Steve的脑子乱的像一锅粥，还是煮糊了的。

 

几年来第一次享受几乎无梦的睡眠，Tony满意的伸了个懒腰，他缓缓的拉伸着躯体享受那带来的酥软酸痛，只觉得全身上下无一处不舒服极了。

“早上好，先生。”Jarvis说道：“现在是早晨八点二十三分，天气晴，今日温度为二十六度到三十二度摄氏度，七十八到八十九华氏度。您今天没有日程，早餐已经准备好，您随时可以享用。”

Tony坐起来伸了个懒腰，毯子从他胸口滑到大腿上。

忽然感觉有些奇怪，他掀开毯子看了看自己。

“Jarvis？”他提高了调子：“为什么我只穿着一条这么大的内裤？”

“而且说起来，”他环顾着只剩下他一个人的卧室：“队长去哪儿了？我昨晚上在这儿睡得？那他睡哪儿的……并且更重要的是，我的裤子去哪儿了？”

“美国队长，亦即Steven Rogers先生已经在一小时前离开大宅，根据卫星地图显示，他目前正在纽约市中心区域活动。您昨晚的确在这张床上入睡的，至于您的着装问题，我个人认为那体现了您良好的身体素质。”Jarvis一本正经的回答着，说到最后一句时声音诡异的听起来很嘲讽。

“什么叫良好的身体素质？”Tony骂了一声：“Jarvis！播放从昨晚上到现在的录像！”

“是您自己决定只在Rogers先生的卧室里加装生理检测预警监控的，您还记得吗？”

“Fuck！”Tony低声咒骂：“那就把生理检测信息发给我看。”

“已发送。”

Tony不觉得自己能从生理检测报告上看出什么，实际上他加装这个系统纯粹是为了避免Steve因为任何疾病或突然事件失去意识无法和他联络而已。

可当他点开记录文件，看着今天凌晨的时间信息和一旁的检测结论时，他无法控制的提高了调子几乎是咆哮出声：“我早上什么？”

“您，准确的说是您和Rogers先生共同勃起了。”Jarvis平静的说，声音里听起来充满了看好戏的意味：“通过摩擦和拥抱，你们一起完成了射精。Steve先生为您换了衣服。这就是您问题的回答：您的衣服沾上了您自己的精液，Steve先生拿去卫生间清洗了，此刻正搭在浴缸上。”

Tony把Pad扔向了墙壁低下头捂住了脸，他痛苦的呻吟起来：“Fuck！Fuck！Fuck！这下可好了，Steve准得把我当成个变态色情狂了。”

Steve还洗了衣服，Tony简直想不通他干嘛要干这个：他干嘛不就单纯的把Tony晾在这儿算了！

他根本不敢想Steve给他换衣服的时候想了些什么……

Tony恐惧的抬起了头，操，他不会以为我把他叫来就是为了这事儿吧？

他从床上跳到地板上，慌乱的四处乱走着，Tony试图让自己冷静下来。

“这就是个误会。”他自言自语着：“每个男人早上都很容易兴奋这是常识，我只需要和他解释清楚就行了，对。”

“打、打他的电话。”他颤抖着嗓子说，咳嗽了两声让自己的声音恢复正常，他接着说：“打给Steve Rogers。”

电话很快拨响了，等待音响了很久，Tony几乎以为Steve不会接了。

“嘿，Tony。”Steve的声音响起。

“嘿steve，”Tony尽力让自己听起来不那么紧张：“你还好吗，兄弟？”

“…”电话那头沉默了一会儿，这才回答道：“我很好，为什么这么问？”

“没有，就是……嗯……”Tony挠了挠头发，他的金丝雀偏偏在这时候叽叽喳喳的闹起来叫个没完：“嘘！”他向着它恶狠狠的喝到：“闭嘴！”

“什么？”电话那头的Steve以为Tony在和他说话。

“没有，不是，我刚刚不是叫你闭嘴。”Tony咽了口口水：“我就是想问问，你走了，不是吗？你搬过来吗？”

“当然了，我搬过去。但我有些东西，一些私人物件要收拾。我下午过去好吗？”

“好的，当然了。”Tony碎碎念着：“私人物件，对对，你要收拾东西。需要我帮忙吗？我可以过去或者我可以找些人——”

“不用了！”Steve立刻打断他：“谢谢你Tony。但我一个人就可以了。”

“这样，好的。”Tony深吸了口气：“那我们晚上见，Bye。”

“Bye。”

Tony挂断了电话。

“好吧。”他凝重的说：“他真的把我当色情狂了。”

 

挂断了电话，Steve把手机塞回口袋里。接电话时他紧张的手心都是汗，他敢打赌Tony已经发现早上发生什么了。

Steve看到来电信息的第一瞬间还以为Tony彻底生气了，他是要来质问Steve在发什么疯并让他从此后滚远点。

可Tony没有，他听起来困惑又暴躁，可同样朝气蓬勃充满活力而且那么友好。他不仅没有发话从此后不再见Steve，甚至还害怕Steve不好意思而向他确定自己还愿意让Steve住到他的房子里去。

Steve深深的叹了口气，决定从此后把这段尴尬的回忆封存。无视这个清晨的这段经历给他带来的惊人美妙体验，他恶狠狠的告诉自己：你不能再辜负Tony的信任！

可除此以外Steve还面对一个困境。

他打开橱柜，对着里面堆满了的各色钢铁侠周边发起了呆。

他对Tony说不用他来帮忙搬家，上帝啊！经历了早上的事Tony要是现在又看到这么多周边他会怎么想？

Steve是个钢铁侠的狂热粉丝？

Steve对钢铁侠有独特的性癖？

Steve打了个哆嗦，不，他自己收拾就好了。

但他也不能把这些东西带到大宅里去啊。Steve发愁的琢磨着，可让他扔了他又心疼，有好几个模型是限量版的，他很不容易才买到的。为了不扔掉他们，他几次搬家几乎没带几件自己的衣服，箱子全用来装这些东西了。

他的手机在此时又响起了。

Steve打开一看，Natasha Romanoff的来电。

“Romanoff探员。”

“叫我Natasha就可以。”黑寡妇轻笑着问：“听说你搬到Stark的宅子里去了？”

“神盾局的消息可真灵通啊，”Steve感慨着，说不清是什么滋味：“你们不允许吗？”

“不，”Natasha告诉他：“你现在已经被Stark接管了，我们不会主动干涉你们的决定。”

“你有什么事找我吗？”Steve严肃起来。

“没有，我只是关心一下，以免…你有什么难处。”

Steve握着手机的手紧了紧，他清了清嗓子：“咳，实际上我的确有一件事需要请你帮忙。”

“哦？”

“你知道有什么地方可以放一些我的东西吗？收费也可以，只要保证安全就像。”

“比如银行？”

“…也不用那么正式，不是钱或重要文件。”

“好吧，”Natasha拖着调子：“让我想想，啊哈，我知道了。”


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

 

Steve看着Natasha锁上仓库的卷门，Natasha把钥匙扔到他怀里：“每周二十块钱，已经给你预付过一年的了，你可以还给我现金也可以转账。”

“我给你现金。”Steve真心实意的感谢道：“谢谢你，Natasha。”

“你知道里头有几个已经绝版了吗？”Natasha问：“你怎么弄到的？”

Steve笑了：“无论别人出多少，我都出双倍。”

Natasha向他举起了拇指。

到最后两人准备离开，Steve从口袋里拿出了他所买的第一个周边：那个质量低劣的钢铁侠钥匙圈，小心翼翼的把仓库的钥匙挂了上去。

“那东西留着没关系吗？”Natasha向他的手抬了抬下巴。

“没关系。”Steve说：“我会很小心的，Tony不会看见的。”

Natasha耸了耸肩。

没提醒他Stark的AI无处不在无所不见。

反正这也挺好玩的。Natasha向着他挥了挥手驱车驱车离开了，她晚上还有个任务需要坐十多个小时的飞机呢。

 

安排好了这些东西，Steve迅速的拾掇了自己没几件的衣服和一些银行卡社保卡驾驶证类的证件。把它们一股脑的塞进包里，Steve驾车来到了大宅。

Tony并没有在门口等他。

也不是说Steve就希望Tony出来迎接他，显得他特别不识好歹什么的。

Steve咽了咽唾沫走进屋子，要不然还是给Tony付租金吧，但他总觉得如果他开口说这事Tony会生气。

在开不开口主动付租金的念头上来回犹豫了几天，Steve发现自己其实并没有机会向Tony提这个建议。

实际上Tony的工作室和卧室似乎在大宅的地底，而他出入基本都是用车库专门的电梯，三餐也看不见他，只听Jarvis说Tony会在饿的时候才出来吃东西。

如果Potts小姐来，Tony会出现一会儿。但大部分情况下Potts小姐都会直接进地下工作室去找他，就算他上来了，他们也在客厅或是待客室里聊工作。Steve找不到打扰他们的理由，甚至为自己想分开他们的心情感到惊异。

 

这天他刚吃完午饭准备回房，在大范围投稿后有几家美术杂志愿意刊登他的画作，他的编辑昨天晚上给他留了言希望对这期的封面做一些改动，Steve决定下午把它完成。

Steve毕业后没打算过靠画画吃饭，没想到几十年后的今天他的画因其“复古的画风”而受到了欢迎。想来还真有些讽刺，不是吗？

“Rogers先生，先生请您到他的工作室去一趟，他有事需要找您。”Jarvis在他准备上楼的时候喊住了他：“专属电梯使用权已经授予给您，您随时可以前往。”

“Tony找我？”Steve停住了脚步，他迟疑的问：“你知道是什么事吗？”

“先生希望自己和您说。”

“好吧。”Steve搭上了已经打开门的私人电梯，猜测着是什么让Tony忽然要见他。

推开工作室的门，Steve发现Potts小姐也在这里。看来Tony不是要单独见他，Steve莫名的有些失望。

Potts小姐礼貌的和他打招呼：“Rogers先生。”

“叫我Steve就可以了，Potts小姐。”Steve笑着说：“好几天没见了，你来找Tony吗？”

“你也可以叫我Pepper，”Pepper也笑了，她摇了摇头：“实际上我是来找你的，我有件事需要拜托你。”

“实际上是我，我需要拜托你。”Tony双手合十在胸前敷衍的摆了摆，从桌上拿起一瓶功能饮料扔给Steve，他一手撑着摆满了工具的工作台边缘向上一跳半坐了上去。

两只脚在空中晃来晃去，Tony向着空中一划手，一整套计划草案化作明亮的光影凭空而出。一直在地面上徘徊的紫貂瞅准了机会向他大腿上一跳，Tony抓住它把它抱进怀里一下下的摸着毛。

Pepper在旁接口解释：“实际上是这样的，Stark科技最近和社会部门合作准备推广一个关于退伍老兵重回社会的公益计划。”

Tony让那只皮毛丰顺的小动物跳到桌上，他在虚拟档案里挑挑拣拣，从中找出了相应的文件，挥舞手指在空中画着圈，他如同表演魔术一般将文件推到了Steve的身边。

“我们在北区的工厂最近扩展厂区，董事会决定配合这次公益活动从退伍士兵当中招聘一些生活困难无法顺利融入社会的。”Pepper说：“所以我们希望你能出面配合担任这次活动的形象大使。”

“连二战退役的老兵都能在Stark科技找到工作，”Tony吸了吸鼻子，瞥了眼Steve说：“这下没人能挑的出毛病了吧。”

Steve立刻说：“我可以配合，我很高兴能帮上忙，这是很好的事，真的很好。谢谢你们。”

“别谢我，”Tony指了指Pepper：“谢谢她吧，是她在管理公司。”

Pepper带着喜爱的瞪了他一眼：“Tony，这是你的决定，我只负责把它实行。”

“如果计划只是计划而永远没人把它真正实行，那它和空气有什么区别？”Tony认真的说：“实行才是最重要的。”

Steve看着他们对话，他们的气氛看起来那么好，那么亲近。

他忽然有些喘不过气，移开了视线，Steve打量着这间宽大的工作室。他看到了无数大型的他叫不上名字的类似机床的机械，许许多多的电脑屏幕，一个像是衣架一样的电子手臂，一个小型厨房和一个简易床铺。

Steve不能想象Tony整夜就住在这里，缩在那张几乎无法翻身的小床上。他在屋子里走了几步，却注意到厨房附近的墙壁上挂着几幅画。

他停住了脚步，其中一幅——如果Steve没有看错的话——挂着的正是他当时寄给Tony的画。

极富现代感的Stark大厦耸立在画面中央，夜空中，在大厦的上方，金红盔甲呼啸而过。

Tony站在他身后，一手搭在他的肩膀上：“你喜欢它吗？一个粉丝送的。”

Steve一愣，这才注意到Potts小姐已经离开了，现在整个屋子里只剩下他和Tony两个人。

“我喜欢，很喜欢。”Steve说，他努力掩饰着内心的激动问道：“你喜欢吗？”

“当然了，”Tony笑了，他搭着Steve肩膀的手臂收紧了，Steve感受到他温热的体温透过布料渗入他的皮肤。呼吸变得深重，Steve闻到他身上浅淡的如同草木般略为苦涩的，带着些许汗液和金属火药混合的气味。

“你有很多粉丝啊。”Steve试图让自己清醒一些，可Tony并没有松开他的迹象，而Steve隔了这么多天后再一次和Tony靠的这么近。

“可不是吗。”Tony骄傲的说：“谁会不喜欢我？”

他一点都没吸取教训，Steve想，偏过头看他的脸。

Tony的眼睛熠熠发光，Steve想，如果我现在亲他一下，他会不会看着我再也不把目光转开？

 

“我打扰你们了吗？”一个声音伴随着敲门声响起。

Steve一激灵，而Tony也收回了手臂。

他们向着门口看去，一个男人小心的合上了门。

他看起来谨慎而瑟缩，看人时视线飘忽畏惧，一副连手臂都不知道怎么摆的样子。一只憨厚的小熊跟在他脚后，连跑带滚的紧贴着他。

Tony看到他高兴极了。

“Banner，老伙计，好久不见了。”他凑上去和对方来了个拥抱，而这位Banner先生的视线在Steve身上飘来飘去，极不情愿的接受Tony的拥抱，一副害怕Steve随时会打他的样子。

“我不知道你现在开始交男朋友了。”他轻轻的说，声音听起来有些尴尬。

“我要是交男朋友了你一定会知道，”Tony踮了踮脚把Steve推到面前：“这是Steve Rogers。他和你还有点关系，听过吗？”

“你就是那位队长？”Banner摘下了眼镜擦了擦又重新戴上：“你看起来…很健康。”

“正是这样。”Tony向着Steve介绍到：“这是Banner博士，Bruce Banner。”

“叫我Bruce。”Banner博士向着Steve伸出手和他握了握，Steve下意识的用了劲儿。

Bruce猛地收回了手，脸上保持着温和却瑟缩的笑：“你的，你的力气很大啊。”

“你好，Banner博士。”Steve皱着眉严厉的看着他，Tony的朋友有很多，而他们都很亲近。他们可以肆无忌惮的和Tony拥抱，而Steve呢？

“Steve不久前刚刚完成了他的康复治疗。”Tony像是没看出他们之间的汹涌暗流，实际上，应该说是Steve单方面的汹涌暗流。

他把Steve拉到屋子角落的一台像是躺椅的器械面前，推着Steve让他躺上去。

Steve错不及防被他推了个正着，赶忙握住他按在自己肩膀上的手，不解的问：“Tony？”

“我看了你的治疗记录，神盾的医疗手段粗糙的差点没让我把胃给吓吐出来，你居然能活着撑到解冻结束真是个奇迹。”Tony挣开手继续把他往床上推：“我把Bruce叫来给你检查一下，以免，你知道的，你忽然就挂了。”

Steve哭笑不得的躺下：“我没觉得有什么不舒服的地方。”

“呃，实际上这就是问题所在。”Banner博士跟过来，他从包里拿出了一个平板点开，看着里面的文件说道：“你没有，呃，你没有挺过来。根据记录，你在解冻手术时曾经被记录死亡了，心跳和脑活动完全停止，在进行了所有急救治疗之后，他们宣布了你的死亡并把你送进了太平间。但你在六个小时后重新醒了过来，并且在完全没有任何维生系统的情况下支撑到看守发现你还活着把你重新送进手术室为止。

“我什么？”Steve一愣，他困惑的摇头：“他们告诉我说我在解冻手术时曾经中断了心跳和呼吸，但6个小时……”他深深的吸了口气：“是血清吗？血清让我活下来了？”

“或许吧。”Banner和Tony交换了一个眼神，Tony抱着胳膊退开了几步，他似乎在思考着什么，脚差点踩到Banner的小熊。

“我需要为你做个整体检测，”Banner博士搓着手说道：“避免你出现什么后遗症。”

“好。”Steve同意了，眼神却没有离开过不远处的Tony。

Tony看起来心烦意乱，他的手指在小臂上轻轻打着节拍，视线在地板上游弋。

“档案上他被宣布死亡的时间是去年的五月二十二号凌晨，对吗？”Banner正在为Steve贴上检测贴片，Tony突然问。 

“我看看。”Banner拿起平板看了看：“是五月二十一号晚上七点十五分。”

Tony心烦意乱的点了点头。

他转身往厨房的吧台走去，从酒柜里拿了瓶红酒。

Steve看着他打开了瓶塞往一个水晶杯里倒，疑惑伴随着担忧渐渐抓住了他的心脏：“怎么了吗？”他问。

Tony喝了一大口酒，连一眼都没回给他：“和你没有关系，”他垂着眼睛盯着自己的手：“我忽然想到了一些别的事情。”

Steve慢慢把视线转回来，过程中看到Banner的小熊在他的脚边转来转去，圆润可爱的眼睛着急的盯着自己的主人，一副想要抱抱的样子。

他忽然有些忍不住想笑，可笑意还没传到到嘴角就猛地停住了。

像是想要确定什么，他再次看向Tony，Tony端着酒杯依旧在发呆，他靠着吧台右腿微微曲起，眼神空洞的望着远处的工作台。

Steve跟着他，视线从房间这个角落向着远处望去。

他忽然发现了一件事：自从他下了工作室到现在，他就根本没看到过Tony的伴灵。

注意到他的打量，Tony总算是把注意力转回来了。

“你在看什么？”他疑惑的跟着打量了一圈四周，忽然间吸了口凉气也意识到了什么，转向Steve的眼神渐渐锐利和警惕。

Steve不知道自己该说什么才是对的。

他放空自己躺回椅子上摇了摇头，如果tony不打算让他知道，那他什么也不会问。

现在想起来许多疑问忽然有了解答，Tony需要和他的伴灵说话才能互相沟通，他的灵体也无法和他共感。Steve想到，在火场的那一晚其实他就已经注意到了不是吗？那么大的火，Tony穿着盔甲把他们救出来，而他的伴灵一直也没出现过。

答案一直在眼前，可他一直忽视了。

Tony和Steve一样失去了自己的伴灵。

Steve猜测是因为中东的那次绑架，人类只有在濒临死亡的情况下才有可能失去灵体不是吗？

他回来了，可他的灵体却没有。Tony是制造机器的行家，他完全可以做出一个完全拟真的机器金丝雀让它跟在身边伪装成自己的灵体，毕竟人类的灵体只能和本体意识沟通。只要表面上看起来足够像而他又足够小心，谁会知道呢？

“Steve。”

Steve睁开眼睛，发现Tony站在了他的身边，他的眼眸里闪烁着什么Steve看不懂的东西。

“谢谢你。”Tony说，伸手按在了Steve的肩膀上。

Steve望着他，却觉得自己仿佛被咆哮巨浪席卷着拖入了苦涩而黑暗的海底深处，无论他如何挣扎，只能眼睁睁的看着明亮的海面越来越远。


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

时间一晃到了五月末，Steve没有和Tony谈过任何关于他伴灵的事。

不是说他不关心或是不在乎，Steve想，每个人都有他面对失去的机制。如果他有试图安慰的迹象，哪怕只是一丝，Tony辛苦维持的高傲面具只怕就会分崩离析。他不谈论，也不倾诉，他把空洞埋在心灵深处当做没有这回事。这就是Tony的应对机制：他拒绝承认自己是如此脆弱，如此易受攻击。  
而Steve为什么要揭开他心上的伤口，强迫他再一次面对自己已经无法挽回的失去，在Steve无法可帮助他的情况下？

如果他自顾自夸夸其谈，如果他一味说什么未来向前，是否伤口就会不药而愈？还是他只是握住了刀，在未结疤的心脏处下新的一刀？  
所以他选择不问。

 

他正了正脸上的口罩，在拥挤的人潮里穿行而过。工作日早上的曼哈顿中心人潮汹涌，Steve熟门熟路的拐进了一间小店，给了柜台招待生一个眼神，对方会意的指了指楼上。

Steve绕开店里正挑选首饰的几个女人爬上了楼梯，进了二楼店主的私人区域里。

“哦，你来啦。”店主人正在看电视，看到Steve，他把电视关上，从柜子里取了个精致的小盒子递给他。

“确认一下。”他说道。

Steve摘下口罩塞进口袋里，小心的接过首饰盒打开，从里面取出了他之前委托店主制作的一条纯银项链。

细小银环节节相扣，尽头挂饰是一颗纯净的冰蓝色宝石被分隔成反应堆的样式镶嵌在白金包裹之中。

“这就是我要的。”Steve松了口气：“和图纸一样，谢谢你。”

他和店主握了握手。

“不用谢，祝你今天愉快。”店主人戴上眼镜坐回了电视前。

“对了，”他像是想起什么，抬头问道：“既然你是钢铁侠的粉丝，你知道他刚才遭到袭击的事儿吗？”

Steve正把首饰盒放回口袋里的动作一顿。

店主人已经重新打开了电视，电视里正播放的正是他在Steve上楼前正在看的新闻直播。他将音箱切换成公放，伴随着主持人急促的播报，Steve看到钢铁侠，或者说就是Tony在广场上被一个巨大的怪物一拳轰击撞飞摔到地上的画面。

“……这是十分钟前Stark工业新品发布会上发生的，Tony Stark在发布会的过程遭到了突然袭击，袭击者目前已被制服，我们可以看到Tony Stark在随后发生的爆炸中受了严重的伤，据说目前他已被送进医院，我们暂时还未得知他的现况及袭击者的身份……”

Steve没再听下去，他的大脑一片空白，当他回过神来的时候发现自己已经在两条街外的马路边上了。

我得去找他…

Steve只有这一个念头，他推开挡在他面前的行人，向着Stark大厦的方向奔跑着。他不知道自己在哪里，声音和光线混杂着，一切意义都在慢慢丧失。而空间，而时间，而令人毛骨悚然的冰冷席卷着他的躯体让他无法呼吸。

Steve过了十多分钟才意识到自己的行为毫无意义，此时剧烈的奔跑已经令他大汗淋漓，他慢慢的停下脚步，这才意识到自己根本不知道Tony在哪家医院里。

 

袭击忽如其来，Tony记得自己只来得及把一旁的Pepper给推开就挨了一记重拳。

他抽空穿上了简易盔甲，说真的，纳米科技这事儿真的得提上议程了，新Stark Phone真的可以等等的不是吗？

他记得最后有一场爆炸，幸亏发布会选在郊外。希望这种自杀式袭击能稍微减少下频次，Tony憎恨公共清理及赔偿。

他昏迷了。多半是。肯定是。

Tony觉得自己昏昏沉沉的，手脚像是装满了棉絮。

睡意在大脑里弥漫盘旋，Tony觉得自己的思维从未如此迟滞过。他费力的试图保持清醒，可眼睛却认为自己更情愿闭着，光怪陆离的色彩掩盖了他的意识。Tony渐渐分不清现实和梦境，他累得没有力气挣扎，只想顺应自我沉入甜美的梦境。

周围很暖和，而所有声音听起来都像是隔着一层毛玻璃。

浑身上下像是浸在热水里，Tony感受不到疼痛，他只是觉得放松和愉快。

他想起小时候有一次和父母一起去滑雪，到了晚上他们住在山顶上的一间小木屋里。

tony不愿意回房睡。

乘着Howard和Maria睡着了，他偷偷的溜了出来躺到了火炉边，他的灵体蜷缩在掌心里昏昏欲睡。Tony裹着毯子烤着炉火，干柴在火焰中噼啪燃烧，而大雪压得树枝吱嘎作响。

Tony知道寒冷无法侵袭自己，喜悦与安宁拥抱着他，而此刻他好像又回到了那个风雪弥漫的夜晚，又回到了那炉篝火面前。

 

Pepper打开监护室的房门时Steve还在，他在电话里得知Tony所在的医院后就立刻赶来了，从Tony转入监护室后就一步不离的守在他的床前半刻也没离开过。

爆炸损毁了盔甲的大半部分，Pepper告诉Steve。

“但它依旧最大限度的保护了Tony，我们在场地的废墟里找到了他，在一整面墙下面。”

Steve沉默的看着Tony，之前被汗水浸透的金发此刻贴在他的皮肤上，他牢牢的盯着Tony，像是需要时时确认他还在。

 

“医生说他的重要器官都没有受到伤害，但他的右腿当时完全压在石头下面，这几个月暂时动不了了。”Pepper问过了医生，她拿了一些Tony的私人物品过来。

“Steve，你得去睡一会儿。”她担忧的说道：“你守在这一整天了。”

“我不累。”Steve回答道，伸出手握住Tony的手：“他很痛也很冷，如果我在这儿他会好受些。”

“什么？”Pepper不明白。

Steve也说不清，他摇了摇头，没有试图去解释。

想到了什么，他从口袋里拿出了原本打算今天送给Tony的礼物。

他打开那个首饰盒把项链拿了出来，把它绕在了Tony的手腕上：“本来该是你的生日礼物的。”Steve艰难的笑了笑：“现在只能当你的康复礼物了。”

 

Pepper拉过一张椅子在他身边坐下：“你知道吗？我觉得Tony很喜欢你。”

“什么？”Steve一惊，差点以为自己听错了。

“是的。”Pepper肯定的点头：“Tony不太懂得怎么表达好意，你知道，某种意义上来说他非常的笨。”

“他是我见过最聪明的人了。”Steve不认同道。

“你是说智商上，他是最聪明的。可人际交往方面Tony小学还没入门。”Pepper说道：“没有人告诉过他要怎么和别人相处，所以他总是会手忙脚乱的把他以为你需要的一股脑的塞给你。”

她笑了，笑容里带着忧愁：“他这辈子主动送给我的第一件东西，是我全世界唯一过敏的草莓。”

Steve忍不住牵了牵嘴角，听起来像是Tony会做的事。

“可他从不愿意别人进入他的生活。”Pepper说，看着Steve：“他主动邀请你进大宅，想象我听到时候有多惊讶吧。”

Steve有些紧张：“我当时被记者们追的没有地方去了。”他解释道：“Tony为了帮我…”

“他会帮你，他会帮你摆脱舆论骚扰，他可以帮你买套绝不会被任何人围追堵截的房子，他可以安抚记者也可以帮你提高安防等级。”Pepper说：“一万种方式，他选择了邀请你一起住，好好想想吧，Steve。”

Steve闭上了嘴。

“我不知道。”半晌，他说道：“我们没有见过几次，我们之前有过一些矛盾冲突。我相信他是个好人，他救了我一次，他帮我解除了麻烦，给了我一个可以回去的地方。”

Steve握着Tony的手，感受着指腹下缓缓震动的脉搏，他轻轻揉捏着他微微凸起的血管，柔软的皮肤和骨节分明的手指。

Tony不知道他在这里，Steve可以肆无忌惮的亲近他，好像他们真的亲密无间一样。

可一旦他醒来，睁开眼睛，Steve给自己营造的幻境也就随之破碎了。

他们又变成了…什么？

陌生人？朋友？

Steve甚至觉得自己呼吸都有些痛，他希望Tony能醒过来，可又希望这一刻延续至永远。

Pepper看到他明显已经神游的样子没再继续说什么，她抱起自己的伴灵让它在自己肩膀上盘成一个披肩：“我去给咱两买些吃的，”她拿起钱包，目光温柔的扫过沉睡的Tony：“我看他还得再睡一阵子。”

Steve向她道了声谢。

 

门轻轻的合上，Steve俯下身，让自己的脸颊贴在Tony冰凉的手背上。项链缠绕在他指尖，晶莹的金属坚硬而明亮，Steve透过它看着Tony沉睡中平静的脸庞，看他的嘴唇，看他的脸颊，看他的睫毛在轻轻扇动，像是微风中立在花蕊上蝴蝶的翅膀。像是一根羽毛，让Steve的心口发痒。

反正也没有人在。他想着，离开了凳子坐到了床沿上。撑着床铺，他缓缓的俯身，胸口像是有一面咚咚作响的小鼓，心脏跳得几乎要从嗓子眼儿里蹦出来。他看着自己的影子笼罩着床上昏迷中的病人，他唾弃自己冒犯的行为——你该坐回去了——他对自己说。

可他依旧向前，他的嘴唇轻轻擦过Tony凌乱的胡须和干燥的唇瓣，在他的额头印下一个缠绵的吻。Steve想象着Tony会回应他，他的眼角会弯起，他会笑，他深褐色的眼眸里只有Steve，他会搂住Steve的脖子把他勾下来给他一个真正的亲吻。

Steve呼吸着Tony的呼吸，他们共享一个空间，亲近的不分彼此。

他颤栗着，无法自控的。Tony的发丝在他的手臂上刮过，Steve小心不让自己压在他身上，他的亲吻渐渐向下，滑过了额头，鼻尖，最后停留在Tony的嘴唇上。

仅仅是唇间碰触的摩擦就令他无法自控的发抖，一股不知从何而起的尖锐渴望忽然击中了他，他不再满足于表面的温存，而是选择捏住了Tony的下巴迫使他分开唇而得以加深这个单方面的吻。

他吸吮着，纠缠着，渴求着，无止无尽的欲望让他身体发烫。

等他回过神来时他的手掌已经掀开毯子钻进了Tony衣服的下摆，手指在他的小腹游走着，在腰腹处留下好几个指印，Steve试图收回手，可手掌下Tony光滑的皮肤和柔软的小腹除了进一步刺激他的欲望外毫无帮助。

他身下的Tony闭着眼睛歪着头急促的喘息着，仿佛在睡眠中也感受到了不安稳，而他的嘴唇在Steve的侵略下微微红肿泛着水光。

Steve猛地松开了他震惊的后退，直到后背撞到了病房的墙壁上。

你在干什么？他在心里对自己爆了粗口：你他妈都干了些什么？上帝啊，如果你还懂一点的羞耻......

Pepper已经迈入门外走廊的脚步声阻止了他继续自我谩骂，Steve紧张而羞愧，他颤抖着手帮Tony穿好了衣服盖好毯子，手指擦过Tony的嘴唇抹去上面由于激烈的亲吻而残留的唾液。

Pepper推开门，看到Steve一脸慌乱的站在Tony的床边。

“Steve？”她疑惑的问：“怎么了？”

Pepper走到床边看了看，Tony依旧没有醒来。她有些失望，可又强迫自己打起精神。失去了伴灵的人类更容易被伤病侵袭，恢复的速度也远慢于常人，她以为自己早就接受了。可现在看到Tony再一次无知无觉的躺在病床上，她才知道自己永远无法接受这点。

把买来的食物从纸袋子里拿出来，Pepper拿了个三明治和一杯咖啡递给Steve：“医院便利柜里只有能量棒，我到外面买了些热的。”

Steve没有去接那些吃的，他甚至不敢抬眼去看Pepper的眼睛。

“我先回去了。”他哑着嗓子说，在Pepper担忧的试图抓住他的手臂时吓得向后迈了一大步。

Pepper赶紧把吃的放到了桌上：“你要回去？你不在这儿等Tony醒吗？”

Steve咬着牙关躲开她的视线，他深深的呼了口气，苍白而无力的解释：“我还有些事，我还会来的。”

pepper愣住了，她迟疑的问：“steve，你还好吗？是什么事？我能帮得上忙吗？或许可以我去帮你处理，你可以在这儿继续陪着tony，我觉得他醒来要是能看到你会很高兴的。”

我在这儿只会让事情变得更糟，steve绝望的想，甚至不敢想象要是tony知道刚才发生的事会怎么看待自己。

他强迫自己冷静下来，说道：“是急事，我必须得走......我刚刚给Rhodes上校发了信息，他也很担心Tony，他说马上过来，等他来了你也可以回去休息一下。”

Pepper完全迷惑了，是的，Rhodey是Tony的好朋友，可这和Steve有什么关系？

她无力的耸了耸肩试图表示理解：“好的？好吧……那你回去吧，我等Rhodey来和我交班。”

Pepper目送Steve像是被火烧着一样几乎是小跑着离开了病房，她困惑的跌坐到椅子上，扭头看了看依旧昏迷的Tony，又回头看了看已经合上的房门，Pepper和自己也同样茫然的灵体对视了一眼，不得不承认自己完全被搞糊涂了。


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

Steve并没有遵守承诺。

第二天、第三天，直到第四天Tony正式摆脱断断续续的昏迷真正清醒，Steve都没有再来医院。

Pepper给他打了电话，但他总是支支吾吾的敷衍过去。

Pepper没法生气，电话里的Steve听起来比她更对自己生气，你没法对一个正诚恳自我谴责的人发火，不是吗？

Tony把项链缠成一团握在掌心。Pepper摸了摸他的头发给了他一个安慰的拥抱。

Tony勉强扯了扯嘴角。

“这没什么，”他心不在焉的说：“他又不是我的什么人。”

“你看起来有点失望，我只是担心你。”

“我没有失望。”Tony摸了摸自己的手臂。

“我只是觉得自己怪怪的，你不觉得很冷吗？而且麻药过了，这腿该死的疼，像是什么人拿锯子在锯它一样。和Steve没关系，是我的伤在烦我。”

Pepper感到疑惑：“房间一直恒温的，我都觉得有些热了，冷吗？以前伤的比这更严重的时候也没听你喊过疼……报告说你没有感染，我和医生商量一下再给你做个检查吧。”

她起身准备去按铃。

Tony拉住了她：“不用了，别费心，我就是爱抱怨。”

“听起来可一点也不像是在抱怨。”Pepper抓着他的手臂担心的说：“如果真的很疼——”

“那我会喊人的。”Tony捏了捏她的脸，笑着说：“别烦心了，答应我忘了这事儿好吗？”

Pepper稍微松了口气，宠溺而无奈的摇了摇头。

 

一周后在Tony的强烈要求下Pepper为他办理了出院手续，Happy把他扶进后座，轮椅被折叠起来塞进了车后。

Pepper烦躁的碎碎念个不停：“你真的可以吗？我是说半个月，不是两天，你确定要自己一个人待着？”

Happy开着车也扭头过来说：“Boss，你可以住我那里去，或者我可以住到宅子里去。”

“不用费心了，看路！”Tony喝到。

Happy失望的耸了耸肩转回身，他的豚鼠抓着椅背艰难的爬了过来趴在Tony的怀里，胖乎乎的身子伸展开在他的膝盖上打了个滚。Tony摸了一圈它光滑柔软的毛皮后毫不留情的把它推到了一边，可怜的小东西委屈巴巴的抱住在一旁玩自己尾巴的紫貂，把它挤得叽叽叫了几声。

在Tony玩弄Happy的伴灵时，Pepper还在继续说：“你怎么照顾自己？你连上厕所都得人帮忙吧。或者我可以把会议都先推迟几天……”

“嘿、嘿、”Tony捧住她的脸，安抚道：“看着我，Pepper？我已经不是小孩子了，我能照顾好我自己。认识你之前我也活下来了记得吗？再说了Jarvis还在，有问题他会联系你的。别担心我了，做你自己的事帮我打理好公司，好吗？”

Pepper摸着他按在自己脸颊上的手，紧张担忧的情绪渐渐缓和了。

她深呼吸了两下：“呼，好吧。”点了点头：“我下午就出发。你的食谱都已经定好了厨房三餐会给你做好，要是Jarvis告诉我你一顿没吃或吃了别的东西……”

Tony顶着她警告的压力点了点头：“好的，你知道，我一向听你的话。”

Pepper毫不掩饰的翻了个白眼：“在你的梦里？”

Tony做了个鬼脸。

 

虽然话是这样说，可大宅里真的是除了Tony外一个人都没有。

Bruce前几天出发去瑞典参加讲座了，而Steve，Tony都不知道他是不是已经搬出去了。

Tony受伤的事不知道为什么似乎给Steve带来了很大的压力，可能是老兵的PTSD之类的发作了？

他晃荡着轮椅在楼里悠来悠去，不同的视角让他好像回到了童年时候到处乱翻柜子的快乐年代。

但此时身后可没有一个急的到处找他的Jarvis。

Tony握着轮椅轮圈在原地打了个转，他开始觉得有些无聊了。

 

溜进了工作室，Tony无视Jarvis的警告开始工作。

他打开了新的MK资料重新设计，紧急情况层出不穷，Tony憎恨当灾难来临时没有盔甲的他只能眼睁睁的看着身边的人受伤。

“把纳米粒子相关资料调出来我看看。”他说着，同时开始编写相应的嵌入程序以及升级盔甲传感系统。

他忙得不亦乐乎，以至于完全忘记了Pepper的警告。

Jarvis报告厨师已经准备好了晚饭，而Tony当做没听到。他干吞了颗止痛药，抱怨道：“别管那个，把室内温度调高两度。”

Jarvis顺从的调整了室内温度，同时提醒到：“您确定吗？根据要求，我将不得不通知Potts小姐您的违规行为。”

“小叛徒。”Tony并不那么真心诚意的骂着。

想了想，为了避免真的被Pepper电话袭击，他补充道：“把Pepper的所有电话全部转入语音信箱，真的有大事再来烦我。”

“Pepper小姐不会满意您的处理方式的，先生。”

“你再继续说下去我就要打电话给大学实验室了。”Tony没理他，继续忙着手头的事。

Jarvis说道：“已经转接所有Potts小姐的电话，”他温柔的讽刺：“您的决定一如既往的英明神武，我真的想象不出离开了您我该怎么办。”

Tony笑了两声。

 

十分钟后，或者不到十分钟？

地下室的大门被敲响了。

一开始Tony没往上多注意，工作室里被咆哮着的音乐塞满了，他听到敲门声还以为是伴奏的小鼓点什么的呢。

可鼓点持续不懈，直到Jarvis都不得不提醒他了：“先生，Rogers先生正在门外等候。”

Tony抬手暂停了音乐。

“什么？”他以为自己听错了：“谁？”

“Steve Rogers先生。”Jarvis耐心的重复：“美国队长正在门外等候。”

Tony推着轮椅在原地折返了两步。

“哈，他说为什么事找我了吗？”

“没有，先生。我询问了但他表示希望能亲自和您说。”

Tony把自己滑到门口：“虚拟面板改为单向玻璃。”他说。

Jarvis立刻施行命令，原本像是由厚实的原木制成的工作室大门由内部改换形态转为向外单向镜，现在Tony可以看到Steve现在的样子了。

而门外，对此一无所知的Steve正一脸严肃的站在门口，他死死的盯着紧闭的房门就像是盯着什么世上最无解的难题一样。

不过考虑到他的出生年代和学历，对他来说无解的难题估计还挺多。

Tony有些刻薄的想着，承认自己真的有些生气。

或者说是不甘心，Tony或许得罪过Steve，可过了这么久，他以为他们已经算得上是朋友了。

Tony无法用看待一般人的态度面对Steve，他以为他们之间总该有一些超越普通交情的东西在，最起码能值得Steve抽个空来趟医院？

可明显没有。

他吸了吸鼻子，突然觉得有些热。

他没有开门，而是打开了语音通道：“嘿，队长，你有什么事找我？”

Steve像是被他的声音吓了一跳，他猛地站直了身体，当然也不是说他原来站的不够直，所以说他此刻看起来就像是打了个哆嗦。

Tony欣赏着他几乎是在原地跳了跳，觉得有些好笑，他摸了摸自己的胡子：“我假设你来找我是有事？”说着他就要去开门，原本卡在心口的滞塞忽然化作烟雾飘散，看到Steve这么紧张的样子，Tony觉得自己不那么生气了。

“不，别开门。”Steve抓住了门把不让他打开。

Tony一愣，收回了手。

“Potts小姐打电话给我，让我来看看你。”Steve说：“我也有些话想和你说。”

“你现在可以说。”

“我只是…我想谢谢你，关于你让我住进来的事。”Steve说。

“就为这个？”

“不是，我还想问问你现在怎么样了？你还好吗？”

Tony沉默了一会儿：“既然这么关心我，你为什么不进来自己看看？”

Steve卡了壳。

他的脸上忽然露出了某种，Tony甚至可以将其命名为哀伤的情绪。

“不用了。”Steve说，却没有解释为什么。

Tony忽然有些担心他：“你还好吗，Steve？”

他看见Steve走近门，他将自己的手掌按在门板上，像是想穿过它们碰到些别的什么似的。

“我很好，谢谢关心。”Steve恍惚般说着：“我得走了。”

“好的，晚安。”Tony说，继续看着他。

“晚安。”Steve回答。

可他没有离开，而Tony也没有。

Steve站在原地，除了呼吸声外没发出任何声响。如果不是Tony现在依旧可以看到他，估计还真的以为他已经离开了。

“你想要什么？”Tony喃喃道，他推着轮椅靠近了大门，举起手臂和Steve按在门上的手掌相对。

或许是止痛药终于起了作用，Tony觉得黏在自己身上撕扯不开的疼痛忽然减轻了，他叹了口气，难得的有了好脾气。

伸手推开大门，他平静的看着被吓了一跳脸色惨白的Steve，问道：“你知道Jarvis能监控整个屋子随时向我汇报所有情况吗？”

Steve艰难的咽了口口水：“什么？”

Tony揉了揉眉心：“我是说如果你要什么，Steve。你可以直接告诉我，不用在这儿罚站。”

“我不想要…什么。”Steve说。

“等等，”他皱起了眉头有了不好的预感：“你说监控整个屋子是什么意思？”

Tony抱着手臂看着他，提醒道：“比如你买了不少我的周边——”他不怀好意的打断自己：“哦，不，不对。应该说是钢铁侠的周边，你其实可以把邮寄地址写在这里的，你知道，免除你四处跑。我很欣赏你的品位。”

Steve捂住了脸发出了绝望的呻吟。

Tony被他这么大一个人却露出像是孩子被父母抓包般尴尬的神情而逗笑了：“别害羞了，Steve，每个人都有些爱好。”

“我不是…”Steve满脸通红，不知道是因为生气还是尴尬。他试图解释，最后还是闭上了嘴：“好吧。”他崩溃般承认：“我下回会把地址写到这里的，谢谢你。”

Tony叹了口气：“你说Pepper给你打电话了？那么现在我得去吃饭了以免她接下来真的杀回来弄死我。”

他瞥了Steve一眼：“Bruce和Pepper给厨师定了菜单，我不能吃任何过于油腻的东西，薯条可乐和炸鸡都没了。现在我要去吃草，你想和我一起吗？”

Steve对他迅速转变的话题有些适应不来，可这不妨碍他对此松了口气。

“我也正好还没吃东西。”他睁着眼说瞎话，无视自己一个小时前吃了一大份炒饭的事实。

 

两个人到了厨房，Steve推着轮椅，他的视线在地面和Tony的头顶游移不定。

如果我摸一把，Steve想，手指向上挪了挪，轻轻的碰到了Tony翘起的发尖。想象他蓬松的卷发是什么手感，Steve有些走神。

而Tony浑然不知。

“让我来看看都有些什么。”他示意Jarvis打开保温箱，Steve帮他把装着食物的盘子拿出来。

晚餐是炖牛肉、烤面包片，水果干酪，蘑菇汤和荟杂蔬。

Tony下结论：“杂草。”他说，一脸嫌弃。

Steve没忍住揉了揉他的头发，他蹲下身和Tony四目相对：“Tony，我觉得Potts小姐很关心你。”

他靠的过于近，Tony一晃神就望进了他迷人的天蓝色眼眸之中，一时间竟然忘记自己要说什么了。

“别把我当小孩子看。”他半天才找回自己的舌头，无奈的叹了口气:“去客厅吧，我会把这堆东西吃完的。”

 

Steve帮他把食物搬到客厅茶几上，Tony推着轮椅跟在后面。

“需要我…”Steve放下盘子向他伸出手。

Tony踌躇了一会儿，忽然对自己的犹豫有些恼怒：“好吧。”他向着Steve伸出手臂，抱住Steve的肩膀被他小心的半抱起来挪到了沙发上。

他挪了挪屁股让自己躺进松软的沙发里，伴随着下股脊椎和腿脚压力的转移，Tony舒服的叹了口气，现在他一点儿都不疼也不冷了，甚至真的觉得有些饿和困。

“真想来一杯咖啡啊。”他看着天花板说道。

Steve往他嘴里塞了半块面包：“我不觉得你能喝咖啡。”

Tony咬着烤面包块瞪了他一眼。

“霸权主义。”他怒气冲冲的抱怨道。

“我不觉得谨遵医嘱属于霸权主义的范畴。”Steve笑了：“你朝我发火也没用。”

Tony拿着面包在手里捏了会儿。

“的确不是霸权主义，”Tony思索着说：“如果我说错了麻烦提醒我，你跳进海里又冲进火里。或许咱们认识的还不久？Romanoff怎么说的来着，有自我牺牲寻求自身价值的情节？”

Steve没有说话。

“在注射血清之前，我只不过是一个体弱多病的年轻人。”

Steve看着客厅堪称华丽的天花板，缓缓的说道：“我的父母很早就去世了，他们给了我无尽的爱，和一身的遗传疾病。我救不了他们，也救不了自己。我当时问自己，如果注定活不了多久，那么为什么不能死的更有价值一些？”

Tony看着他，心弦似乎被什么轻轻碰触。

是啊，如果注定要死，那么为什么不能死的更有价值一些？他恍惚间回忆起那个阴暗的山洞，昏黄的灯光下，满脸血泪的Yinsen抓着他的手臂渐渐停止呼吸，而Tony活了，可他的生命从此负起了重担。

如果我注定要死，最起码在死前要做有意义的事，他不能再浪费自己的生命。

他做到了吗？Tony问自己。

“你做到了吗？”他问Steve：“活的更有价值？”

Steve笑了，他摇了摇头：“我不知道，你觉得呢？”

“我觉得我们能做更多。”Tony撑着胳膊半坐起来，他脸上原本的惬意已经被严肃取代了：“远比现在多得多。”

面对他的宣言，Steve倒是想起了一件事：“Nick Fury来找我了。”

这果不其然引起了Tony的兴趣：“那老混蛋找你干嘛？”

Steve对他的脏话置若罔闻：“他希望我能够参加神盾的任务。”

“让他主动找上门来，”Tony问：“他告诉你是什么任务了吗？”

“找几个叛变的科学家。”Steve皱着眉：“听说任务有些困难。”

Tony把面包边角扔回盘子里，拍着手问他：“你觉得怎么样？你去吗？”

“我？”Steve深深的看了他一眼，目光中有种Tony看不明白的东西：“我还在考虑，我不知道自己能不能去。”

“你为什么不能……”

Tony忽然意识到了什么：“等一等，”他不可置信的问：“你这段时间躲着我就是为了这个？你觉得我会限制你去？”

“什么？”Steve慌张起来：“不！我不是这个意思。”

“所以你今天支支吾吾的就是为了这个。”Tony没理他，自顾自的下了结论：“躲着我这么久，又像个雕像一样站在门口，陪我吃饭又说什么生活价值……”

Tony说不清自己是恼怒多些还是失望多些，他在医院里躺着的时候Steve多半也是在参加神盾的任务吧。现在他回来了，而作为名义上Steve的老板，考虑到他和神盾的协议，他有可能会干涉Steve的行为。

WTF，Tony咬着牙把怒火吞回肚子里。

他失望的移开目光再不看Steve，他不想再待在这儿了，和Steve一起。Tony Stark是许多人眼中的混蛋，可他没想到Steve也这么觉得。

“你可以走。”他强迫自己冷静的说：“你可以滚，我没有把你绑在这儿不让你做什么。”说到最后Tony终于忍不住咆哮了起来：“是我跳出来要把你关在这儿捆在这屋子里的吗？是你们他妈的来找我求我帮忙的！”

说着他就要爬起来去够轮椅，Steve试图解释，可他完全不听。

实在叫人怒火中烧，Steve一把抓住他的手臂：“你疯了吗？我什么时候这么说了？你能不能听完我说话？你把我当成什么人了？”

Tony气的差点没从沙发上跳起来：“这不是关于我。”

他用手指点着Steve的胸膛：“这是关于你，你到底把我当成什么了？”

Steve只觉得一股热流暴涨瞬间冲上他的大脑，他的思维在一瞬间空白了，他红着眼睛按着Tony的肩膀把他死死钉回沙发，倾身压下，他放纵自己咬住那两瓣依旧在念叨个没完的嘴唇，把所有未尽的话语逼回了唇齿交缠之中。

或许Tony有挣扎，可Steve一点没意识到。他完全的沉醉了，在这久违的亲吻之中。

“我把你当成什么？”他微微离开Tony鲜红的嘴唇，在他急促的呼吸中紧贴着问道：“我为什么躲着你，你现在知道了吗？”


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章

Tony眨了眨眼。

“哦……”他还有些没回过神，偏了偏头，他第一次觉得自己的脑子不够用了。

“你把我当成朋友。可我每一次看到你，我就总在想……”Steve说，最后还是停住了话头。

Tony把他推开了点，Steve顺应着他的动作。

“你说你在想什么？”Tony抹了抹自己的嘴角，看向他。

Steve看着他的眼睛，从他明亮的眼眸中读出了疑惑和探究，可没有厌恶反感。Steve的心脏猛烈的跳动了起来，他意识到Tony对他的亲近并不反感。是的，最起码Tony不讨厌他这样做。

“我在想…”Steve注意到Tony微微敞开的领口滑出来的链子，那是他送给Tony的礼物，他一直戴着，戴在身上。Steve觉得自己的心口被什么酸涩而朦胧的东西给占满了，他看了看它，又看了看Tony。

“我在想你。”他仿佛下定了决心，说道：“我一直在想你，我在想你的身体，我想碰你，我想亲吻你。如果你愿意，我甚至希望我们能有更亲密的关系。”  
被他谨慎的用词逗笑了，Tony噗嗤一下笑出声。他把Steve推得更远了些，按着沙发半坐了起来。

“让我理一理这回事。”他伸出双手在两人间指指点点的：“所以，你躲着我不是因为担心我控制你，而是怕我知道你对我的屁股感兴趣？”

Steve哑口无言，他干巴巴的辩解：“我相信刚才没有说到屁股这个词。”

Tony笑的更厉害了。

Steve离开了沙发站到了一边，他满脸通红思维混乱，羞耻感一遍遍的冲刷着全身。

他刚刚在想什么？Tony的确对他的亲近没有反感，可这能代表什么？Steve泄气的握紧了拳头，只觉得自己全身上下尴尬的恨不得钻进地里。

“我知道你的意思了。”他胡乱的说：“我只是以为可以…对不起，我早该想到的。”

Tony坐在那儿仔细的看着他，背挺得很直，像是在思考着什么，又像是忽然间重新认识了Steve，好像Steve变成了一个极为困难同时又对他充满吸引力的课题。

“你是认真的吗？”他问：“你对我有欲望，想和我上床，并且非常强烈？”

他的直白让Steve在心里倒吸了一口凉气，可他同时也板着脸严肃的回答：“是的，我很确定。”

他的回答让Tony的眼睛里闪过了什么Steve看不懂的东西，他看着Steve，烦恼温柔而纵容，那眼神怪极了，好像Steve给他提了一个他根本无法拒绝的要求似的。

可无论是感情还是什么都不应该是这样。

Steve设想过这个场景，实际上他的幻想由无数个Tony用各种方式拒绝他的片段构成。可眼下的状况真的诡异极了，他退后了一步，说道：“Tony，我只是表达自己的感受。你不用多想什么，我不是在要求你——”

“实际上你可以要求我。”Tony打断他。

Steve愣住了。

“什么？”他困惑的摇了摇头：“我不明白你的意思。”

“我说你可以要求我。”Tony饶有兴趣的看着他：“我现在是单身并且对同性恋或是你都不反感，所以我们为什么不试试呢？”

Steve张了张嘴，他的嗓子又干又痒。明知道不应该，伴随着不可置信的荒谬感同时油然而生的，是自内心深处逐渐蔓延开的极致喜悦。

“你应该再考虑考虑。”Steve强迫自己说：“如果只是因为我的感受的话。”

“哦不，”Tony晃了晃手臂：“你看，我没有伴灵了。阿富汗的经历让我失去了我的灵体，这事儿不能被别人知道，否则会给公司和Pepper带来麻烦。可我毕竟是个男人，偶尔也会有些需求。而你，Steve，你知道这事儿可你从没把这事告诉任何人，所以就算我一直带着我的钢铁小鸟，可比起未来任何一个随时可能泄露消息的床伴，显而易见你是更好的人选。”

“床伴。”Steve重复着这个词。

“那个词会冒犯到你吗？”Tony挑了挑眉：“那么情人？炮友？”

Steve舔了舔嘴唇，心口处原本的轻快被不甘的憋闷替代了。他没有理由拒绝，他渴望Tony，而Tony居然也同意了，多美妙啊。可他无法说服自己对此表示愉快，不仅是因为他陈旧的道德观，Steve想，仅仅是床伴，一个别无方法的唯一选择，这就够了吗？

“你是说你还有其他情人吗？”Steve问，显而易见的有些恼怒。他靠近了Tony，一只手按在他的胸膛上，压得Tony不得不后仰枕住沙发扶手。

“嗯……没有？”Tony抓住了他的手：“Steve？控制欲或许是不错的调味剂，但你可以把它先收收留到床上再用好吗？”

他的声音带了些压力下的颤抖，而Steve靠近他，在他耳畔说道：“我觉得没必要留着，现在用也可以。”

Tony根本来不及拒绝，Steve咬住他的喉结然后转为轻舔，而他温热的手掌掀开了他衣服的下摆顺着有些冰凉的小腹向下抚摸。

“呜。”Tony忍不住缩了缩身体，而Steve已经整个人爬上了沙发压在了他身上。

Jarvis这个该死的叛徒已经关上了客厅的几扇门并调低了灯光，Tony刚要说话，Steve温暖的唇齿已经阻止了一切声音，他的舌头被勾缠舔舐着，Steve扶着他的后颈，而Tony只能张开牙关任由他侵犯。

“我会很小心的。”Steve松开了气喘吁吁的他，听起来惊人的不怀好意：“我不会碰着你的腿的。”

Tony忍不住骂了一声，他的衬衫被撕开了，而Steve的衣服早在他被亲的意识模糊时就已散落在了沙发旁的地毯上。

裤子被扯松开，Tony感受到Steve灵活的手指在自己的大腿根部游走，带来一阵令人战栗的酥痒。在昏暗而空旷的房间里，Tony感受着Steve和他皮肤的摩擦碰触，他那么热，Tony觉得他就像是一个永不熄灭的暖炉一样。

而他的嘴唇在Tony的胸口游走着，反应堆在发出微弱的蓝光，经过外科手术的边缘皮肤格外脆弱，Tony平常都会小心不去刺激那块。可此时Steve就像是忽然迷恋上了反应堆的光芒，他的手指贴着它揉动着，而牙齿则轻轻的舔咬着那块格外柔嫩的皮肤。

Tony剧烈的呼吸着，从阿富汗回来后他就再没找过人，久违的情欲刺激卡住了他思维的桥梁。他试图去反抗或配合，试图去思考和说话，可到了最后从他的嘴里发出的只有近乎呻吟的呜咽。

Steve握住了他的下体上下抽动着，士兵粗糙的手指挤压着顶点。Tony猛地瑟缩了一下，Steve在他耳边安慰：“嘘嘘，别怕。”

他一边说，可手上却没有一点留情，手上的速度越来越快。

Tony只觉得快感一阵一阵的涌上脑海，他的眼前一片空白。下体的酸涩和激烈的愉悦交相混杂席卷而来，他的手指在Steve光滑的肩膀上紧抓着，而迅速升高的体温带来了汗水和颤栗。

沉浸在欲望中的思维忽然兴起了一种名为胜负欲的情绪，Tony咬着牙搂住Steve的脖子把他往下拉，同时伸手探向对方的下身找到了那个已经膨胀起来的东西。

Steve在他握住自己的一瞬间僵硬了一下，可他很快反应了过来。他揉搓着Tony下体的手指用力，紧握住它猛地捏了一把。

他这下可真的足够厉害，Tony惊叫出了声，他松开了手挣扎着想要跑，可Steve坐了起来，在他踢到茶几给自己的腿二次伤害前就搂住了他把他抱了起来搂在了怀里。

Tony忍不住坐直了腰，而身后Steve滚烫的胸膛紧贴着他的背。Steve的手指陷入他的腰侧把他按在自己身上，而Tony的裤子已经被脱到了小腿，他感觉到自己臀缝被一个巨大的东西挤压着。

他紧张的咽了口唾沫，不敢相信自己居然在性爱中感受到了压力。

Steve知道要润滑吗？Tony忽然恐惧的意识到，这家伙不会是个处吧？他惊恐起来，试图喊停。

可Steve没给他开口的机会，他巨大的阴茎一点点挤开Tony身后干涩的入口，硬是咬着牙缓慢的撑开了狭窄的内壁。

Tony的双腿无法碰触到地面，他从嗓子眼里发出一声尖叫，可他跑不掉。体位带来的重力加剧了两人结合的速度，Tony无法自控的发着抖，喃喃的请求着Steve停下，他又骂又叫，可根本无法阻止Steve的阴茎逐渐的进入他的身体。

Steve也觉出来了不对，疼的不仅是Tony一个人，可他哪里来的什么经验。直觉中性爱不该给双方带来疼痛吧，Steve犹豫着，可他现在没有退缩的余地了。

他安慰着轻声在Tony耳边说着情话，Tony偏过头瞪他，却被他一个湿润缠绵的亲吻给困住了。

Steve轻轻摆动着胯部，而手指则揉弄着Tony的下身，他进的那么深，哪怕是呼吸间细微的移动也能带来巨大的刺激，更别提此时有意识的上下摆动了。

听着耳畔Tony的喘息，Steve轻轻捻动着他的乳头，感受到怀里的男人随之颤抖。很快的Tony就瘫软了下来，他没有力气，可却只能面对Steve的阴茎在自己身体里戳刺的动作。他硬的发痛，而不知从何时起，原本该带来烦恼的撕裂伤仿佛凭空消失，Tony一点也不觉得痛了，Steve的手臂紧紧搂抱着他，胸膛深处他似乎找到了归属。

激烈的愉悦从尾椎骨处一路冲上大脑，Steve进的那么深，可不仅如此，那不是他一个人的，Tony昏昏沉沉的起伏，尖叫着，而Steve一次又一次的劈开他，近乎于凶狠。

他们从未有过如此强烈的快感，从没有过，到最后Tony觉得自己要死了。

他射了最起码有两次，伴随着Steve咬住他喉咙或耳尖的动作，他什么也看不见了，全身敏感的不停颤抖。

而Steve仿佛要溺死在他的身体里，他不知道…他没想过…是的，他渴求着Tony，而此时的满足不仅没有缓解他的渴望，甚至加剧了他的渴求。他吼叫着射在了Tony的屁股里，两人身上满是汗水，Steve一点没在意，他把Tony搂在怀里，感受着高潮后近乎是平静的满足。

 

Tony眯着眼睛几乎睡着了，Steve抱着他躺下让他在自己的臂弯里沉睡，捡起掉在地板上的毯子盖在他的身上。

“我们，得设个安全词了。”Tony枕着他的胳膊，不甚清醒的抱怨着。

Steve点了点头，在他被汗水浸湿的鬓角亲了一口：“我同意，uncle Steve怎么样？”

Tony闭着眼睛给了他一个肘击。


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章

和超级士兵做爱的刺激度超乎了Tony的想象。他原本以为是，你知道，更持久些或力度更大些而已。而实际上也的确是更持久和力度更大……不止一些。

自从Tony把网络世界介绍给Steve，这位二战时期出生的士兵学的出乎意料的快。实际上大宅网络真该装个屏蔽系统，Steve真的不需要看更多特殊电影和小黄文了，Tony永远不会忘记浴室那回Steve所做的事，真的，他已经四十多岁腰腿真的没那么柔韧了。

Steve把他从浴室里抱出来的时候Tony基本都在装死，作为一个经验丰富的花花公子，被搞到差点晕过去真的不是什么特别值得纪念的体验。

Tony真的生气了，真的。好吧，或许没有那么真。但他尽力表现的足够不满，以至于之后的几天Steve终于学会了收敛。谢天谢地，虽然现在带伤不用去公司，可Tony晚上真的想睡觉……

 

“你不是要去神盾吗？”他推开黏在自己脖子上的Steve。

亲了亲他的嘴角，Steve回答：“明天出发。”

Tony耸了耸肩：“好吧，把你的盾先给我看看。”

“我的盾？”Steve把自己和他拉远了一点儿：“你要对它做什么‘小小的改进’吗？”

“啊哈，听起来某人爱上了他的盾。”

Steve闻言皱起了眉，他站起了身居高临下的看了会儿依旧得坐轮椅的Tony。被他看得发毛，Tony抬起头挑衅般问道：“干嘛？”

Steve不回答，他弯下腰双手穿过Tony的腋下把他整个人抱了起来放在了工作台上。

突然失重的感觉可不好受，Tony吓得喊了一声，还来不及坐稳他就一把按住Steve宽阔的前胸把他给推开了：“Ahh，我想我们得定个规矩。”

Tony举起手指笔数：“第一，再把我当成小屁孩抱来抱去，Steve，等我能穿盔甲的第一天，你就要小心小心你的屁股了。”

Steve抱起胳膊看着他，脸上的表情混杂着恼怒和好笑。

“第二，当我说停，大兵，你就得立刻停。”

Steve挑了挑眉毛：“那当你喊‘Oh God’，是代表停还是继续？”

“Oh，God…”Tony翻了个白眼。

Steve的手掌顺着Tony的小腿一点点向上，Tony瞥了他一眼。

不等他张口，Steve解开了他的裤子拉链，手指灵活的钻进了紧身内裤握住了他的下体。

打了个寒战，Tony伸手搭着他的胳膊微微抬起了胯。Steve及时的揽住了他以免他掉下桌子，手指围绕着他的下身时重时轻的抽动和揉捏。

Tony的呼吸重了起来。

“你真的是个混蛋。”他咬牙切齿的骂着。

Steve低头咬了咬他的耳尖。

 

“Oh God！Holy Shit！”

一个震惊的声音从门口传来。

Steve和Tony都在一瞬间冻僵了，几乎在一秒之内Steve就收回了自己的手并帮Tony拉上了裤子。

而Tony深吸了口气，向着门口的Bruce露出了一个标准的“这里一切都好什么都没发生”的假笑甜甜腻腻的说：“嘿Bruce！我的老朋友，你什么时候回来的？”

Banner摘下了眼镜擦了擦，Steve疑心是自己看错了。

Steve迟疑的轻声问Tony：“他刚刚是不是……变得有些绿？”

“什么？”Tony明显被吓了一跳，他拍了拍Steve的肩膀让他把自己放回轮椅里，一边向着Banner柔和的说道：“深呼吸，Bruce，深呼吸。”

Steve帮Tony理了理衣服，然后好奇的看着Banner站在那儿调整呼吸。

“关于Banner博士你有什么忘记告诉我的吗？”他贴着Tony的耳朵问道。

“你那么喜欢上网，试试搜‘Hulk’词条。”Tony维持着笑容从牙缝里挤出了回答。

Steve搜了，他对自己所看到的很不高兴。

“他们还在做血清实验？”

他向着Tony问道：“难道红骷髅还不足以成为教训吗？”

对此Tony冷哼一声：“什么给了你人类会吸取教训的错觉，Steve？”

“是你。”Steve轻柔的回答道并给了他一个温暖的吻：“你吸取教训，你迈步前进…是你让我觉得现代社会也没什么不好。”

Tony偏过脸掩饰着什么般哼哼了两声。

 

晚上的时候Steve表示要帮Tony洗头。

“别劳烦了。”Tony拒绝：“我又不是手断了。”

Steve则坚持：“万一你摔倒了呢？或者伤口沾了水？”

Tony不耐烦的打断他：“那就让它湿着吧。”

Steve不赞同的看着他，用那种“你知道你在无理取闹，而我则一言不发的看着你直到你良心发现认识错误为止”的眼神。

我不能每次都被他这招打倒。Tony挪开了视线看向天花板，而Steve的眼神像是沾了胶水一样黏在他身上。

好吧。他快速的扫了Steve一眼，雄厚的底气开始逐渐消散。他吞咽了一下，最后徒劳的警告自己：想想他上回进浴室都干了些什么！你真相信他真的只帮你洗头？

作为一个情史丰富的Stark，Tony几乎想不起来自己上回和人炫耀上床经历时自己在想什么了，现在搞得像个刚谈恋爱的高中生一样拘谨着实可怜。Tony对自己说，但这不是我的错，是Steve的。

当然也不是说他不享受，是的，那个被一碰就陶陶然忘乎所以到最后甚至缠着Steve不让停的人是他。但那又怎么了？

他理直气壮的告诉自己，享受性爱本来就是人权自由。

所以就算Steve真想着和他在浴室来一炮也不是什么大不了的事？

Tony莫名其妙的被自己说服了。

“好吧。”他拖着调子说：“你可以来帮我洗头。”

Steve被他如同赏赐什么的口气逗笑了，他揉了揉Tony的头发把他推进了浴室，对他一路上叨叨的碎碎念完全无视。

一开始他还算规矩。

虽然打了石膏，可伤口毕竟还是保持干燥的好。Steve谨记这点非常小心的先帮Tony冲洗了身体，然后拿了把长脚凳让他坐在水池旁帮他洗头，等到Tony顶着满头泡沫没法睁眼的时候，Steve这段时间经过网络文学培训后那丰富的语言技巧就体现出来了。

他的手顺着Tony光滑的背脊一点点向下，在Tony要抬头的时候用力将他轻轻下压：“别动，Tony。泡沫在顺着你的脊椎向下滑，你感觉到了吗？”

他压低了声音仔细的描述道：“你看不到，我来告诉你：它们吸收了水珠越滚越大，在你的皮肤上逐渐向下，淌过了你的腰线。”

他说着：“你这样坐在这里，我能看到你的股缝。你还记得我昨晚上是怎么把它撑开的吗？你的大腿夹着我，那么紧，你说——”

“你他妈的说够了就赶紧帮我把洗发水洗掉！”Tony忍无可忍的打断了他。

Steve无辜的举起花洒：“我在洗呢。”

“速度，别废话！”

“耐心是种美德啊，Tony。”

摸索着抓住他衬衫的领口，Tony把他拉近后勉强睁开眼睛威胁道：“你现在把这些玩意儿从我头上弄掉，咱们立刻到床上去。或者我自己把它冲掉，然后踢着你的屁股把你赶出房间。你自己选一个吧。”

Steve自然知道自己要选哪项。

 

第二天中午Tony才醒过来。

他光滑的胳膊搭在床沿，从肩膀到大腿都是青紫的痕迹。Steve折腾他到了半夜，顶的他连话都说不出来，结果到了凌晨五点居然还爬起来给他来了个口活硬是把他给搞醒了。

他记得自己被过电般一波波升上脑际的快感给吵醒，醒来后除了抓着Steve的头发喊Yeah外什么也说不出来。

Tony把脸埋在枕头里装死，他愤怒的敲了敲床头发泄不满。

Steve抚摸着他赤裸的皮肤，温热的胸膛紧贴着他冰凉的后背将他锁进了自己的怀里。

Tony艰难的转了个身抱住了他，Steve抚摸着他的后脑把他按在自己的肩膀上，说道：“我一会儿就要走了，Potts小姐快回来了，照顾好自己好吗？”

Tony睡眼朦胧的捶了他一把：“别用长辈的语气和我说话，我能料理好自己。”

Steve亲了亲他的头顶又帮他把被子盖好这才下了床，从床边的柜子里拿出盾牌，Steve把制服塞进了包里。

Tony已经从床上坐了起来，任由光裸的身体暴露在空气里，正瞪着他。

“别担心我。”Steve对他说。

“谁说我在担心你了？”Tony不满的反问。

Steve凑过来亲了亲他的嘴角，笑道：“一只小小鸟告诉我的。”

“哈、哈、哈”Tony干笑了三声目送他离开。

 

Steve走后Tony忽然就不那么困了，他起了床穿上了Steve帮他选了叠好在床头柜上的衣服，轮椅自动靠近降低到方便他坐上去的高度。

Tony怀疑Steve知不知道他这段时间坚持要推轮椅还抱着自己上上下下的行为完全没有意义，且不说Tony只是伤了一条腿，他单脚跳都足以应付日常生活了；还有就是他的轮椅组件足够智能，Tony根本就不需要一个人来帮着他行动。

或许Steve知道，Tony觉得Steve好像挺享受能照顾他的工作。

就算那完全没有意义…

下到工作间，Bruce已经在里面忙碌了。

他听到开门的声音，向着门口张望了一眼又转头回去工作了：“队长已经出发了？”

Tony点了点头：“刚走，数据怎么样？”他说着锤了锤自己的腿，他整条伤腿从小腿处向上开始针扎一样刺痛起来。

“有趣，很有趣。”Bruce推了推眼镜示意Tony自己来看。

“有一个很大的波动，在这里。”他滑出一份文档，指着上面的数据说道：“你看，你刚到家的时候各项生理素质都在一个接近基本线的较低水平，发低烧，你在医院里躺了四周淤肿都没吸收，伤口轻微感染随时有恶化的可能，我不会说危急但也的确称不上健康。

可到了一天后，呼。”Bruce指着另一份文档，叹息道：“炎症完全消失了，在你没有吃任何抗生素的情况下，它就这么凭空消失了。你的体温恢复了正常，肾上腺素激增，心脏功能正常。小腿淤肿完全吸收，骨痂生长，一天而已。”

他舔了舔嘴唇，感慨道：“如果我不是知道你的情况，Tony，这报告看起来就像是个正常人。”

他的回答一点没有让Tony感到意外，他低下头看着自己的腿，敲了敲轮椅扶手说道：“检测我现在的身体数值报告。”

“正在检测，请不要动。”Jarvis说道。

十分钟后完整的报告数据已经出来了，Bruce皱着眉翻看着报告：“这…完全说不通，没有道理。”

“为什么？就因为我在恶化？”Tony扫了几眼报告后就把它揉成一团塞进了回收站里。

Bruce看向他：“这不正常，你的身体状况像是坐了过山车一样时好时坏的，你一点也不担心吗？”

“我早就不为这事费心了。”

Bruce为他的轻描淡写感到不快：“那你找我来干什么？找个人看着你走向死亡？”

Tony大声道：“是为了确定！”

“确定什么？”

Tony沉默了。

Bruce步步紧逼：“确定什么？和我说吧Tony！”

深吸口气，Tony看向Bruce缓缓说道：“确定是不是他。”

“是谁？”Bruce紧盯着他：“Steve Rogers？”

Tony垂下了眼眸，默认了这个问题。

Bruce崩溃般在室内走了几圈：“看在上帝的份儿上，你到底想干嘛？Hum？你想我做什么？你自己看看，这些数据、分析、推演……对，他就是你的灵体附身者，符合咱们对他的体检结论。事实就是你在阿富汗时的濒死状态导致灵体脱离，被当时接近死亡的他吸取了。一旦和灵体分开，你又没有血清的支持，寿命缩短器官衰竭，你的身体恶化是不可阻止的，和灵体附身者的‘接近’只能减缓它，可它不能被逆转。”

“我知道。”Tony接口，他看着地砖的接缝点头：“我知道，我很清楚，是我先提出的这个论点还记得吗？你冷静一点，我不想重新装修谢谢。”

Bruce终于停止了神经质般的疾走，他颓然跌坐进工作室的沙发里，尽力让自己保持平静远离沮丧：“所以你的打算是什么？你要把灵体剥离收回？”

“什么？”Tony被吓了一跳：“不！那是不可能的事，除非本体接近死亡，否则灵体是不会脱离的，你很清楚这点。”

“不只是这样。”Bruce说道：“别忘记他身上的血清。灵体一旦脱体后就仅凭本能生存了，只要他还有一口气，你的灵体就只会选择被四倍加强的他而不是心脏受损身体素质下降的你，你知道的吧？”

Tony忍不住讽刺道：“是的，只剩一口气的超级士兵都比生龙活虎的我看起来靠得住，我明白你的意思了谢谢说明。”

“你到底要做什么？Tony？”Bruce担心的看着他。

“我也不知道。”Tony晃动着手指把报告们凭空拉来拉去：“我刚知道的时候，吃惊，是的，非常。”他发着呆，思考了良久才说道：“我没有特意想做什么，我猜我只是想舒服点儿。你知道，灵体本体互相吸引的这档子事儿？他在这里，我可以活的更久一些，或许这就是我想要的。也或者…他看起来很迷茫，你知道吗？他看起来完全被自己搞糊涂了，Steve，可他不会知道所谓吸引他的不是我，不是他面前的这个我。”

说完他叹了口气。

“我猜我给自己找了个难题。”他烦恼的说。

“谁说不是呢。”Bruce也跟着叹了口气。


	13. Chapter 13

第十三章

Steve已经离开一周。大宅重新变得寂静，Tony每天早上醒来的第一件事还是下意识的往身边看，好像Steve还躺在那儿一样。

习惯了温情就很难再忍受孤独，哪怕你明知道所谓的温情不过是个假象。

还记得Steve刚搬进来的时候，Tony那会儿刚从神盾传来的档案里发现端倪。

他彻彻底底的慌了，他坐立不安心神涣散……命运像个笑话，你沿着自己决定的路在走，可到了目的地才知道原来你一直在别人的操纵之中。

Tony当时并不确定这事，他把Bruce请来，希望他能帮助确定Steve是否就是那个人。

可不需要检测结果出来，甚至不需要那台Tony和Bruce共同研发的机器，Tony听到自己的心灵深处有个声音在说——

是的，就是他。

Bruce问Tony有什么打算的时候，他很明显是希望Tony能和Steve坦白真相。

我该怎么说？Tony想象不出来自己该怎么开口，比如：嘿Steve你吸收了我的伴灵，要么你现在死了把它还给我，要么几年内我就会死掉？

这太荒谬了。

更荒谬的是，当Steve开口向他请求。他脸上的欲望那么熟悉，Tony几乎要同情起他来，Steve不知道自己在面对什么，他感受到的性吸引力来自于灵魂的碎片对本体的迫切渴望。不是他妄自菲薄，可人对另一个人产生感情来源基础竟然能这么单薄？那是假的。可Steve不知道，他无法摆脱内心的欲望以至于产生了误会不是他的错。

Tony原来觉得，要是能够满足他，给他他想要的，或许Steve会冷静下来重新看待他们之间的关系。就像给哭闹的孩子吃饱了糖和冰淇淋，让他们能够安静下来意识到自己在做什么。

可他轻视了魂体接触带来的满足感，当他们的皮肤互相碰触，对方的情绪如同一道无形的绸带将两人捆绑为一体。不只是单方的宣泄，而是两者的共鸣，一切可能的痛楚都被化消为无形而快感、快感则转为双倍甚至三倍的刺激。

不仅是Steve，就连Tony都有点上瘾了。

他向Steve强调这一切只是性，不知道是在说服Steve还是他自己。

从自私的角度上来说，或许他该一直瞒着Steve。他不知情，直到Tony找到办法活下去或是没能成功就这么死了，Steve都不会知情。

无知代表不会受到伤害。无论哪种结果Steve都会彻底吸收他的伴灵，他会清醒，意识到自己之前犯了多少蠢，轻率的浪费生命陪伴一个陌生人。

可又有一种恐惧，如果他是认真的呢？Steve那么看着Tony，温柔缱绻、每时每刻，他看着Tony就好像他是这世上唯一值得看的存在。他不愿意承认，可要是那眼神中有哪怕十分之一是真的呢？

Tony打了个寒战，他希望Steve只是糊涂。只是糊涂那么Tony要是能活下来，他们还能是朋友。

可如果不是，真相被揭开的一刻他们之间就注定是一个悲剧了。

 

半个地球之外，Tony所关心的对象刚刚结束任务不到8个小时。

小队成功的救出了被绑架的科研人员，谢天谢地，没有人伤亡——除了Steve的肚子被开了个洞，任务可以说一帆风顺。

他被送进了神盾在当地的紧急安全部门，整个设施被藏在一栋废弃肥皂厂的地底下，医疗翼则被安在了正北角。

Natasha和Clint跟着Steve进了医疗翼，他们在手术室门口等着直到伟大的美国队长结束了急救被推进了病房。

他没有昏迷很久，麻药刚退他就醒了。

醒来的时候Steve发现自己躺在一间陌生的纯白色房间里，他身下是一张铁架子床，床脚处放着一扇折叠屏风和一架放着药片和纱布的推桌。

Natasha坐在床头边的小椅子上，正给一个苹果去皮。她的灵体躺在脚边，Steve看到她因自己醒来仰起的头颅。

伤口慢慢的开始火辣辣的刺痛，Steve拒绝了Natasha递来的苹果，他咳嗽了一声找回了自己的声音，问道：“我们现在在纽约？”

“Fury放话不想看到一个Stark冲进他办公室大吼大叫，所以我们现在没在纽约，等你能下床了我们再回去。”Clint凑过来接走了苹果咬了一口，他的灵体是一只健壮的游隼，此时正端坐在床头的衣架上用它一贯的警惕眼神扫视室内，Cilint笑着对Steve说道：“别担心，这次没伤到重要器官，听说你顶多再躺个三天就能下床了。”

Steve没有说话。

Natasha看着他的表情，打趣道：“你看起来像是家里灶台没关火。”

Steve沉吟了一会儿：“我的确…感觉到了什么，像是有什么在等着我，而它很重要，远比我此时此刻在这里所做的更重要。”

“所以你才走神了？”Clint面对Natasha飞过来的谴责眼神无辜的耸肩道：“拜托，他那会儿明显就是走神了好吗？”

Steve承认：“他说的没错，我走神了。这很危险，如果再有一次我很可能害死自己，或者更糟——害死你们。”

“别担心我们，队长。”Clint说：“要害死我们没那么容易。”  
Natasha瞥了他一眼，明白了当的提醒他该闭嘴了。

Steve笑了：“你们很坚强，我知道。”说完他看了看时钟，计算时差，Tony现在应该已经醒了。他现在本该在他的身边，而不是像现在这样躺在异国他乡不明地区的地底基地病床上。

Steve真的怀念每天早上和Tony一起醒来的日子，Tony睡得并不多，噩梦一直纠缠着他，而每一次他开始抽搐或是呻吟哭喊，Steve都会尽力抱住他告诉他一切都好，亲吻他的额头和脸颊直到他恢复平静再次睡去。

而有些夜晚睡不安稳的则变成了Steve，Tony会在他挣扎的时候把他拍醒，问他“你刚才是不是在梦里吐泡泡了？”

他们不厌其烦的相互抚慰，不用担心刺痛对方的伤疤，把最脆弱的一面坦然展示出来。

Steve觉得自在又安详。Tony对他身边的人充满了保护欲，虽然他表面上好像满不在乎，可他会尽力把对方需要的一切都准备好。

他从来不说，Tony从来不会夸夸其谈的炫耀自己做了多少，他只是一个劲把所有一切安排好，直到你忽然间意识到自己需要的一切都在面前。

他会很高兴，如果有人向他表示感谢。

可他也会很不好意思，他会岔开话题东拉西扯甚至开始挑你毛病，就是不能好好的站在那儿接受别人的感谢。 

“你瞧，你又在走神。”Clint的声音打断了Steve的思考。

Steve看了他一眼，说道：“我在想Tony。”

“你当然在想Tony。”Clint夸张的叹了口气。

Steve的心脏像是被什么东西给提了起来，他问道：“你在说什么？”

Clint说：“队长，很显然你现在和Stark睡一块儿了，我们都看得出来。”

提着心脏的绳索绷断了，伴随着坠落的呼啦呼啦声，Steve的心脏沉到了深处：“大家都知道了？”

“就我们几个，毕竟你一路上一直在不停的Tony、Tony、Tony。”Clint看着自己的指甲尖回答道：“其他人应该不知道，不过Fury肯定知道了，他好像什么都知道。”

“Fury的确像什么都知道。”Steve觉得放松了一些，他叹了口气：“这事不能让更多的人知道了，我不希望让Tony的名誉受损。”

Natasha和Clint古怪的对望了一眼。

Steve皱眉：“怎么了？”

Clint压着嗓子说：“好吧，关于这个，不是我对Stark有什么意见……但他在这方面的名誉真的没什么保护的必要。”

Steve有些不高兴了，还不等他说话，Natasha一抬手阻止了他：“别生气，新世纪的道德观念和你那会儿不同，Steve。Clint不是在谴责他什么，实际上，知名人物多多少少都有些花边新闻，Tony只是…更出名一些。”

“更出名一些…”Steve重复道，莫名的有些不爽快。

“但那都是姑娘们。”Clint说：“我没想到他会对你感兴趣，不是冒犯，但这和他以往的风格不同。”

Steve生起了闷气：“或许如此，可我现在是他的‘风格’了，这起码代表什么，不是吗？”

Natasha的豹子优雅的站起身，安慰般将自己的下巴磕在他的手背上磨蹭了一下：“Steve，Tony对你很亲近。除了Pepper，我从没见过他对一个人像对你一样打开心房。”

Steve泄气的摇了摇头：“你不明白，或许你能猜到我对他一直都很感兴趣，即使是在我们刚认识的时候。可他…Tony对我们的关系有自己的见解。”

“我可真是一点都没猜出来，看到那一仓库的模型我还以为你只是一个单纯的钢铁盔甲爱好者呢。”Natasha讽刺道。

Clint则兴致勃勃的接了嘴：“所以Stark觉得你们只是一对好炮友？”

Steve被他的直白吓了一跳：“我或许不该和你们讨论这个。”他说，脸上的表情小心了起来：“这对他和我们都不太尊重。”

“所以是真的。”Natasha下了结论：“他觉得你们只是炮友，而你不满足于此。”

坚持沉默了大概五秒钟，Steve放弃了抵抗：“是的。”

他自暴自弃的说：“是的，我向他告白，可不知怎么回事他理解成了我只对他的…外在部分感兴趣。他同意了，因为‘很显然’，作为一个床伴我是个‘很好的选择’。”

他沮丧的摇了摇头。

“你得告诉他。”Clint夸张的压低了声音：“你得告诉他你对他彻彻底底的情根深陷了，被他迷得目眩神迷难以自拔的那种。你以前不是演过电影吗？”

Steve捏了捏眉心：“打希特勒的那种。”

Natasha笑了：“你们男孩啊。”

Steve正要说话，Natasha的豹子忽然轻轻咬了一口他的手腕，而一直站在衣架上的游隼也忽然拍动了两下翅膀发出了一声短促而清脆的鸣叫。

屋子里的三个人都闭上了嘴，一分钟后，病房的门被敲响了。

基地的医生走了进来，他是一个五十岁左右的白人男性，留着蓬松的胡须，鬓角和胡须都有些发白了。他的眼角耷拉着，看起来天生就是一副没精打采又好欺负的样子，他的伴灵是一只Steve认不出种类的老鼠，此时正从他胸前的口袋里露出头来偷看。

翻着Steve的病历，他好脾气的对房间里的两位特工说道：“我得给队长检查一下，大概二十五分钟结束，麻烦两位暂时出去等待好吗？”

他说话的态度客气而谦恭，Natasha和Clint也没有理由拒绝。

合上门，医生从口袋里抽了支笔出来，打开笔记本向着Steve和蔼的笑了：“那么，我们先来看看伤口缝合的怎么样。”

Steve配合着医生进行检查，血清赋予了他四倍于常人的恢复力，这点伤并不能阻碍他多久。

“我很久以前就听说过您，队长。”医生一边等待着微型测试仪出结果，一边笑着和Steve聊道：“我从小就听着您的故事长大的，进了大学后我们更把你当成一个奇迹，医学意义上的。血清和射线真是太奇妙了，居然能够弥补伴灵的缺失，多神奇啊。我的外公当年也参加了二战，虽然没能有幸和您一个战区，他在44年牺牲了，一场轰炸。他挨过去了，可他的灵体没有。他们把他送进了野战医院，可他只撑了两天。”说到这里，医生脸上的笑容消失了，他悲伤的叹了口气：“我的外婆伤心欲绝，而她还是坚持了下来，我的母亲和舅舅当时刚出生不久，她还需要养活两个孩子。”

Steve不知道该说什么，他回忆起自己曾经的战友，悲伤和怀念涌上了心怀：“你的外公是个英雄，很可惜我没能认识他。”

“是啊，是啊。”医生低下了头，喃喃道。

“实际上，我想咨询几个问题。”Steve忽然想到了什么：“如果不麻烦的话。”

“哦，”医生错愕的挠了挠自己的下巴：“没事，您请问。”

“我知道如果伴灵死亡，本体的寿命也会受到影响，对吧。”Steve想着什么问道：“但在本体没有受到致命伤害的情况下丢失了本体，在能够得到良好的医疗护理的情况下，这个人能活多久？”

“呃，”医生看着天花板想了想：“一般来说只有濒死才会让伴灵脱离本体，只有少数人能够在当时存活下来。如果有这种情况的话，得看这个人本身恢复的如何，当时有没有受到什么无法恢复的创伤…”

“心脏。”Steve打断他，紧张的问：“假如心脏受到重创并且没有完全恢复呢？”

“心脏啊…”医生眉头紧皱，为难的说：“仅凭这个很难判断，取决于他平常接受的医疗检查水平和生活环境。。”

“都很好，他的生活水准很高，也能够得到非常好的医疗资源。”

医生点了点头，在本子上记录起来：“你说这个人是什么时候发生的灵体分离？”

Steve计算了一下时间：“大概有一年了，刚满一年不久。”

“目前有其他的并发症吗？”

Steve回忆了一下，迟疑的回答道：“没有，没有并发症。”

医生陷入了思考：“很难说，队长，我们很少接到这种病人。但就我了解，灵体分离后的人类很难活过半年，可你说这个人心脏受创灵体分离居然熬过了一年还没有并发症…”他摇了摇头满是困惑：“或许真的有奇迹吧，但很抱歉，虽然我不知道这个人的实际身体数据，可就算有再好的医疗储备和生理维护系统，灵体的缺失对人体的打击是毁灭性的。就好像正常人摘掉两个肾仅靠着透析，我不认为他能继续坚持多久。我很抱歉，队长。”

检测仪滴滴两声，医生的平板上传来了检测结果。他看了一眼后合上了它，向着Steve沉重的说道：“很抱歉  
我不能帮上什么忙，希望你的朋友能坚持的再久一些，说不定会有治疗的方法出现。我先回去了，很高兴见到你。”

Steve完全没听他告别的话，他完全陷入了自己的怔忪之中。

他的胃里传来古怪的疼痛，好像有人往里面塞满了包着棉花的铁块。心脏像是被什么东西攥紧，Steve呼吸的越来越沉重，他不敢想象，可原来Tony能坚持到现在都是一个“奇迹”，只要想到他和Tony的相遇都得依靠这么一个轻飘飘而没有把握的词语，Steve控制不住的打了个寒颤。

 

就在Steve接受治疗的这几天，在地球的另一个角落，一台集合了两位伟大科学家研究成果的仪器也被启动了。 

“人要活在这个世界上本来就是很艰难的事，从出生到死亡，长达百年的每一天如果都能够远离病痛，最后安详的躺在干净的床铺上，握着亲人的手闭上眼睛，该有多么幸运。

我的父亲对未来有自己的定义，他让我把视线投射出去落在任何可能与不可能的边际上，我不相信这个世界上真的有主宰着人类命运的神灵，你得把命运抓在自己的手心，我们得自己保护自己。”

Bruce端起杯子喝了一口：“嗯哼”，他答应着，当做听到了。

“我们能做更多的事，放开眼界，每个人都与其他人相互纠缠。如果你有能力去做一些事而你不去做，那因此而起的每一次伤亡都和你有关。和我有关。”

“可人类的能力是有界限的。你把全世界背在肩上，它们最后只能压死你。”Bruce听不下去了，他把杯子放回桌上，端正了坐姿向Tony靠近：“为自己想想，如果你今天晚上就消失了，你会做些什么？去见见你喜欢的人，和他们吃完饭，安排遗产然后抱着朋友哭一哭。Tony，还有人单纯关心你，别辜负他们。”

“时间太少了。”给自己倒了杯酒，Tony端起杯子啜饮了一口：“还有太多的事还没做完，这场战争还没结束。”

“你说这玩意儿？”Bruce笑了一声，指了指伫立在两人面前正轰然运转的巨大仪器：“用在人类身上不稳定性太高了，我可不想再亲手创造几个憎恶出来。它现在只能全力运转一次，而唯一稳定的功能就是复生全球的枯萎植物——如果那不会造成什么全球性的植物灾害的话。”

“我们可以把它调整好——”

“如果我们能里头扔人的话，或许。Tony，它需要比反应堆能量更强大且稳定的能源，你要让它能够修补人类的灵魂？那它就要先吸收大量的灵体来了解人类灵魂的特异性。”

机器的主人侧脸在明明灭灭的火光中阴晴不定，他看着自己的朋友，说道：“不需要其他人的灵体，我可以。”

“你什么？”Bruce以为是自己听错了。

“我可以操作，我可以进去作为主驱动。”

Bruce瞪着眼看他，半晌找不到自己的舌头。

“你疯了。”他最后下定论：“你彻彻底底的疯了，我不会陪你做这个。你应该把它关掉然后做些真的有价值的事，你应该去疯狂喝酒把自己噎死或者去飙车蹦极……为什么你要把我拖到这里来协助你自杀？”

“想想看要是我们成功了它能做到什么？”Tony伸出手臂真诚的说服道：“它可以在一秒钟之内增强全球人类的灵魂，修补所有缺憾。一旦我们遇到了灭顶的危机，你想象一下，如果我们失败了，它可以力挽狂澜让我们重整旗鼓。它是最后一道防线，就像最危急时刻的一个急救包。”

“你该打造一支钢甲军队，Tony。”Bruce疲惫的捏了捏眉心：“就像 Veronica。”

“已经在做了，我的脑子可以思考两件事，记得吗？”

Bruce伸手下压：“好的、好吧。就假设咱们成功了，它成功了。你想象的最终战斗什么时候来？明年？后年？我不知道你是漫画还是动画看多了，可咱们目前最大的危机也就是些恐怖分子和脑子坏了的杀人狂魔而已，好吧，最多再加个Hulk。你来操控？Tony，你还剩多久？我不想这么说但是，我们要考虑的应该是怎么让你活下去，而不是为了让你活下去而造一个会杀了你的机器！”

一时哑然，Tony抱起胳膊低下了头。

“我们有个更坏的猜测，记得吗？”他压低了嗓音。

“你是说要是你死了而Steve还活着……”Bruce想到了什么，他的脸色一下就变了。

“我的身体会和残余的灵魂分离，”Tony接口，说道：“我会变成一个真正意义上的鬼魂，直到Steve也去世。”

“那就是个想法。”Bruce激动的反驳：“就是个猜测，甚至没有任何证据来证明它会实现。”

“如果，”Tony慢慢的说，他神情肃穆：“如果它实现了，我们还有几十年的时间来应对危机。如果它没有出现，”他忽然笑了，表情轻松了一些：“那就等到下一次全球性气候灾害出现，再来看看它能做些什么吧。”  
这台仪器本来是Tony用来治愈自己的唯一希望。Bruce说不出话来，他拍了拍Tony的肩膀，把蹲在墙角的小熊抱在怀里和他一起走出了实验室。

“你准备什么时候告诉队长？”Bruce问。

Tony带上了墨镜，借着动作掩饰了自己一瞬间的怔忪。

Bruce看出了他的犹豫：“我没有太多的感情经历，你知道吗？但如果要说我曾经学到过什么，那就是有时候我们的爱人对我们的包容程度远超你的想象。”

“我们不是…”

“别拿‘灵体本体’那一套对付我，你知道那不是真的。”

“或许‘那一套’就是事实。”

Bruce叹了口气，他的小熊瞪着Tony，喉咙里发出了一声同样性质的稚嫩吼声。

“我刚看到你们就知道肯定有什么，”他揉着小熊的脑袋安慰它：“Steve甚至因为我和你关系好而对我生气，他渴望你的关注，他想和你在一起。”

“好，如果是这样。”莫名的焦躁让Tony不耐烦起来：“那我该做的第一件事就是立刻和他分开从此后划清界限，Bruce，Steve要是真的‘爱’我，你以为我们会变成什么样？我们讨论过这个，最狗屎的是我就不该和他有什么不是吗？我该把他推出去还给Nick Fury，可是不行，为什么？因为他在这儿我才能死的没那么快！”  
他说着气急了，最后甚至咳嗽了起来。

Bruce抱紧了怀里的小熊，没有再刺激他，轻轻说道：“小心，你好不容易才从轮椅上站起来。队长离开的越久恶化就越快，我们得保证你的器官退化速度保持在一个较低水平。”

“先生，Potts小姐正在客厅等您，她希望您能赶紧上去。”Jarvis打断了他的话。

Tony点了点头，同时回应了自己的朋友和管家。


End file.
